The New legend of Zelda
by Cassandra7797
Summary: A not-so average girl discovers she is heir to the throne of Hyrule, but this means making some ememys... Rated K  for mild language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

I had never really thought about the fact that I look nothing like the rest of my family. They all had curly or wavy golden brown hair, while mine was just light brown and straight, which was odd, because my no one in my family shares this trait with me. No one has my brown eyes either. Of course, I never questioned this, as it was still my family, until the dreams started. I had been dreaming of a place, sort of a kingdom, with a castle and all, that I could swear I've never been to before, and yet it seemed familiar somehow. I decided to ask my mom about it.

"Hey mom? Did we go to Disneyland when I was little?" I asked.

"No, we when for the first time last year, remember?" She was right, and I still couldn't figure out what the place was. I decided to ask my older sister. She looked the most like me of anyone. We had very similar features, such as our faces, and general build, but of course she still had the wavy golden hair and blue eyes; not to mention she was almost a foot taller than me, as everyone in my family seems to me (5.4" is not supposed to be short.) I walked into her room, to find that she was doing homework, as she does every Sunday night.  
>"Hey, Aria, have we ever been to a castle place before?" She turned to me in her spin chair, (of which I was jealous of.)<br>"I don't think so... unless that mini-golf trip counts." I sank down on her bed,  
>"Was I adopted?" I thought that I might be, as for the fact that I look like no one related to me. She frowned,<br>"Not that I know of, you could be." I started to think about it.  
>"What would you do if I turned out to be royalty?" She laughed and came to sit beside me, leaving her homework to be done later,<br>"I would probably come live with you in your castle, and ride horses every day."  
>"And if you were, I would get the soldiers to teach me to fight" We went on for a bit, talking about what we would do if one of us was a queen. After about an hour of making a detailed plan, I finally left her to do her homework in peace, and went to bed. I plopped down on my bed in my fuzzy pyjamas; I was quite tired from my Karate lesson earlier. I had just got my brown, and I had to help teach the last class of 5 year olds. I am a natural at karate, and I have no idea why, but I had been doing it since I was 3, and I have always been top of the class, advancing really fast, it was just natural talent. As I was about to fall asleep, I thought I heard music, almost like a flute. It made me really sleepy, and soon I was in a deep sleep.<br>Next thing I knew, I awoke in a bedroom chamber, decorated with lots of gold and purple, and there was a large mirror on the other side of the room, and in it, I saw that I was in a dress. It was a white dress with decorated golden shoulder pads, a purple overcoat thing that was fastened at the waist, and then flowed down to the floor, and fastened to the golden belt, was a banner with a pink and purple design, and three gold triangles in the shape of a pyramid. I found that I was also wearing a crown, encrusted with a purple triangle gem; it really complemented my light brown hair. I looked around the fanciful room, and noticed a boy (a cute boy at that); he was about my age, blonde, stunning blue eyes, wearing a green tunic and a matching hat, he was also holding what looked to be an ocarina. He then bowed to me "Princess Zelda, I am happy to see you are safe." Princess?  
>"What? Princess, me? There must be a mistake, I'm not a princess!"<br>"If you weren't, you would not have appeared when I played your song," So that must've been the music I heard. "Plus, look at your hand." I looked and there, on my hand was the same triangle design that was on my dress. _Holy crap, am I royalty?_"Who are you? And how did I get," I gestured around me, "here?" I asked, hoping for a reasonable explanation.  
>"I am Link, of Hyrule, and I was chosen to go on the journey to return you to the throne, of which I have just done, with the Ocarina of Time." He held up his instrument thingy. <em>That must've been the music then.<em> I sat down on the bed. I was absolutely bewildered by the whole situation, _Is this for real? What about Aria!_  
>"So I'm 'Princess Zelda.'"<br>"Yes."  
>"And I'm the ruler of this place."<br>"Mhm."  
>"And you brought me here with a magic ocarina."<br>"Pretty much." I sat there for a minute, absolutely dumbfounded. Thinking of how much this made sense, with the castle dreams and adoption. Suddenly, I noticed his condition; he was covered in cuts and bruises.  
>"You're hurt!" To be honest, I was surprised that I was only noticing now.<br>"I'll be fine, I just had to kill the evil king dude to get here, so I'm a little battered." He defeated an evil king to save me?  
>"Well, you're welcome to sit and rest. You must be exhausted!" He sighed as he sank into the chair. Meanwhile, I looked for bandages or something to help him out. After a while of searching the room, I finally found a first-aid kit (A rather weird one at that, it contained a bottle of purple stuff), and walked back over to Link, "Ok, what's bothering you most." He protested a bit saying he was fine, but I can be quite stubborn.<br>"Just let me look! I'll only treat the worst of it!"  
>"Really, I'm fine!"<br>"No, you're not; just let me treat the worst one, ok?"  
>He sighed, as if he knew I wasn't giving up. He winced as he lifted up his pant leg. When I saw there was a gash about thirty centimetres long and about a centimetre deep the whole way, I gasped, "How…"<br>Link sighed; "Swords are harder to dodge than you might think." I smiled, and started dressing the wound, and wrapping it with gauze. Once I finished, I sat back on the bed, and put my hands to my head. He checked over his newly wrapped leg, and I just still couldn't believe this.  
>"Are you sure that I'm Zelda, because I'm not so sure, I am just Danni, an average person!" He looked at me for a minute. As if seeing if I had a royal quality. He then looked to a painting over the fireplace,<br>"You sure look like you are, check out the painting. That was the last queen, she looks a lot like you.", and there, over the fireplace, there was a painting of me. Well, almost me, she was much older. "No way…. So what now, should I, like, address the people?" I suggested, really not sure of what to do next.  
>"I suggest that you do." He slowly stood up, "Come on, I'll show you the way to the terrace." <p>


	2. Chapter 2

"-And so, all shall be as it was." A great cheer went up in the crowd, and the festivities started. I sighed as I watched the people from my terrace. The view was beautiful. I looked to Link, who was standing beside me, still tired from before. "You know, I've never been more than just average, but now, I truly feel… Special." Link looked to me,  
>"You are special. I mean, you're a princess right?" Just then, a man with purple hair and a purple cape appeared, well, that was all I could gather about his appearance, as he immediately picked me up, and swung over his shoulder. I called out to Link but the man had pushed him on the ground, and the ocarina shattered. We started spinning, and suddenly, I was in a dungeon, and he was carrying me past many cells with skeletons in them. <em>Holy crap, I've been kidnapped!<em>_  
><em>I decided then, that I was not going to be a helpless little girl, and wait to be saved. I looked around for something to use, and noticed a sword hilt sticking out of his belt, I got an idea. I slowly pulled it out of its sheath, aimed it, and stabbed the back of his leg. My god, can that guy scream. He dropped me and I took off running. I heard him scream, "YOU LITTLE BITCH" and I knew he was after me, so I bolted up the nearest flight of stairs and found myself in a forest. I could hear music in the distance, so I ran towards it in hopes of sanctuary (tripping over my dress a fair amount of times in the process). I finally came across a cottage with an old man sitting on the porch strumming a banjo. "Ey! Aren' chu that princess?" I ran onto the porch, and I managed to gasp out,  
>"Yes, I am, can I hide in your house? I'm kinda being chased by some evil dude."<br>"Sure, c'mere then." He led me inside. It was a simple cottage, with a chair, a bed, and a bookcase as the only furniture. He lifted up the rug, and opened the cellar door that was under it. "All righ', get in there then." As I was climbing down the ladder, I heard the door close and the rug slide over it. I started to think it might not have been such a good idea to just walk into a cellar in some old guy's house, but then thought of what might have happened with the other guy, and the doubt vanished. I couldn't see a thing in the darkness, so I curled up under the ladder. Next thing I knew, I heard the man with the purple hair barge in, I was surprised that he could go that fast considering I had stabbed his leg.  
>Did he heal himself or something?<br>"Alright old man, where is she! Where are you hiding her! She will pay that BITCH!" I heard something break. He was not happy with my escape, and was most definitely not coping well, and I was scared for my life, as I sat there, praying he wouldn't find me. I then heard the old man say,

"Now Sheldon, -"He was cut of by the man yelling,  
>"I TOLD YOU, I'M VAATI NOW" Something else broke, and at this point, I almost gave myself away, (Sheldon, hahaha)<br>"Alrighty then, Vaati… and I'm pretty sure whoever yer lookin' for ain't here." I somehow knew that 'Vaati' just did a facepalm.  
>"Ugh." I heard him leave. After a minute, the cellar door opened, and the old man's voice called,<br>"He's gone." I climbed out of the cellar.  
>"Well thank you for your kindness, I'll be going now, what direction is the-" I cut myself of as I noticed a figure at the door suddenly there was a bewildered figure at the door. "Link!" I ran over and hugged him.<br>"Zelda? How'd you escape?" I looked into his eyes, and smiled,  
>"I'll explain on the way back to the castle."<p>

"Sheldon? Really?" It took a while for Link to stop laughing, but really, who could blame him, (SHELDON HAHAHAHAHAHA). Once we got back to the castle, we made our way in to the living room type place as I finished my story. "So you actually just stabbed the back of his leg like that?" He seemed impressed by my heroics, I blushed,  
>"Well, you know, what else was I to do? I wasn't gonna make you save me… again."<br>He laughed, "Thanks for thinking of me in your moment of need."  
>I yawned; I was feeling quite tired after all that had happened that day, it was already like 8. "I think I'm going to hit the hay, you?"<br>Link seemed a bit uncomfortable, "Umm, d'you mind if I stay here a while? Cause, my house is sorta burnt and… ya." I was surprised, but you know, I wasn't going to leave him on the streets, he was 14!  
>"Of course! I mean, after all you've done for me, how can I say no!" Link let out a sigh of relief, and smiled,<br>"Thanks Zelda."

I got the maids, (I was so excited by the fact I had maids!) to set up a room for Link across the hall from mine, it was a smallish room, and the walls were blue, but the bed was comfy, and it had a dresser with a mirror on top. "Wow, thanks, I really do appreciate this. Well, night Zelda!" He said, as he set his few belongings on the dresser.  
>"Good night!" and I walked into my room. I found a lantern on the shelf by my door and lit it. It was really bright, and it lit up the whole room. I set it back on the shelf, and strode over to my dresser. I looked in the bottom drawer and found a full length purple nightgown, well; I figured it was one, because I found it in a drawer. So I put it on, and I swear, it was made of the softest material EVER. I decided to explore my room a little bit. I walked over to the vanity in the corner of my room and sat down at it. There was a very ornate mirror perched on the desk; it had a beautiful gold frame embellished with many purple gems. On the desk, was a really cool arrangement of jewellery and hair products. I picked up a nice pair of dangly earrings, and tried them on. They were simple gold triangles, with a purple gem in the middle. I made a mental note to wear them the next day, and put them back on the desk. All the bottles were different shapes and colours, but two stood out the most. The two were the biggest and labelled shampoo and conditioner. <em>I guess I have to stay clean somehow.<em>The rest was just perfume, so I let them be. I went to take a closer look at my bed, to find it was adorned with various fancily embroidered pillows on the silken purple sheets, and even the bed posts were intricately carved. I lay on the bed, to find it was the softest mattress I had ever been on. I peeked under the sheets, to find it was simply wool contained in my sheets. I sat back on the bed and looked around once more. I spotted a door at the corner of the room. I opened it, and inside was a bathroom. There was no tap over the tub, but instead it said 'Request a Bath'. So I stepped back, and said,  
>"Um, bath?" It started to fill with warm water; <em>OMG magic bathtub.<em> I ran out to grab the shampoo and conditioner, and when I got back, I saw that the bath was filled, and a towel had appeared folded on the toilet seat. I undressed and stepped into the bathtub, and the temperature was perfect. When I had finished washing, and I finally sank into my bed, I blew out the lantern and lie there in the darkness, and was almost instantly asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, I opened up my closet to get dressed for the day, and I picked out a nice, pink one with gold accents on the sleeves and neckline. I quickly brushed my hair, put on the earrings, and walked across the hall, and knocked on Links door. "Come in!" I heard him say, so I opened the door. He was there, already dressed in a loose blue shirt and comfortable brown pants. He was looking out the window, "Nice day, eh? Maybe we should go for a walk after breakfast."  
>"Yeah, that'd be nice." He glanced out the window and froze, I was about to ask him what was up, but he pushed me out of the way just in time as an arrow embedded itself in his stomach. I screamed and the guards charged in. Link whispered, "Zelda..." I caught him as he fell, and the guards carefully lifted him up. I peeked out the window, to see a swish of a dark cape in the next tower over,<br>_Vaati?_A tear fell from my eye as the guards carried him down the hall, me following close behind. I vowed, at that moment, that whoever it was would pay for what they did, in one way or another. They took him to the infirmary, and I was asked to wait outside. I was on the brink of crying, so I sat on the floor outside the room and waited for news.  
>About an hour later, around noon, the doctor stepped out, I stood up in anticipation. "He'll live, and Zelda, you should go in, he's been asking for you"<br>"Ok, thank you" I hurried into the room, to find Link lying on a bed-thing, with his torso wrapped in bandages. "Zelda!" He sat up to greet me, he seemed really relieved. "I'm so glad you're ok, I feared you had been shot to."  
>"No, I'm ok, are you ok?" He smiled,<br>"Yeah, luckily they had a purple potion on hand."  
><em>Wait, what?<em>"Purple potion?"  
>"Magical healing potion." <em>I guess that's what that was in the first-aid kit.<em> "It didn't heal everything though, so I still gotta be careful... Hey, you still up for that walk? I'm allowed; I just have to be careful not to exert myself." I couldn't help but smile,  
>"Sure, I'm up for it" I ended up having to wait another hour before they would let Link out of bed, but I didn't mind. I just sat with him as he told me stories about his quest to get me back. When Link was aloud out, I helped him up the stairs to his room so he could put on a non-bloody shirt.<br>We decided to take our walk to the castle garden, because all the flowers were in bloom, and neither of us had ever been there before. We walked for a while in silence, and because the garden was so big, we were there till 6 o'clock. "This is a really nice garden, isn't it?" I asked. It was really beautiful, and there were so many flowers I'd never seen before. "Ya, it's really peaceful." He sat down on a nearby bench, and I sat with him, and we watched the sun slowly sink into the sky. "I don't know what I would do without you, if I was still where I was"  
>"To be honest, I don't know either." We sat there and watched the sunset, as we shared our stories, and we ended up deciding that he would have to give me a tour of the kingdom in the next few days, as since I am the princess, I should know my kingdom. We kept talking until the stars came out, and as we headed back, I knew I couldn't go back to my old home, they needed me here.<p>

The next day, Link took me to see the market place, as I didn't have any 'royal duties' and it was awesome! After a while of freaking out at almost every store because of all the cool stuff, I saw the most amazing belt EVER! It had a gold octagon buckle with a purple gem in it and a brown leather belt, so I ran to the store, yelling back at Link, "Be right back!" He called out to me, but I was already in the store. The belt cost a hefty 850 rupees, but it was so worth it, it looked AWESOME on me. Link wasn't all that happy that I ran off, but whatever, he got over it. After we finished at the market, we headed back to the castle. Link wanted to visit his village, and let them know where he was and stuff. So while he did that, I decided to check out the contents of my closet. When I first opened my closet, I found that I have multiple dress styles. I saw many simple ones, some shorter and thinner, others longer and thicker, as well as a long sleeved pirate outfit (awesome right!). In the back of the closet, behind a loose board, there was what looked to me like a ninja outfit. It was blue and dark blue design, and with it there was a scarf that when I tied it around my head, you could hardly tell I was a girl. _This could come in use... I'll leave it there for now though._ I put it back behind the board. I debated on telling Link, but decided otherwise... Just in case. It was already about four, (I could tell because they had like magic clocks in every room.) So I waited on my bed for a minute, and my mind drifted to Aria. Link had told me about a man named Aldwin, who could most probably bring her here. I kind of had to, I promised. I looked over my book shelves to see what I had, and I picked out 'History of Hyrule'. It was a heavy leather bound book, with the gold paint peeling of the front. I started reading it, and found it to be written as a narration of the kingdom. I read it until I noticed it was 6, so I put it down and went to the hall for dinner. Link was already there, and so were about 30 others. They were all royal officials who stood up and bowed when I walked in. The only one not to do so was Link. He instead walked up to me, and led me to my seat. Dinner was amazing. It was all vegetarian dishes, which I really liked, being a vegetarian and all. I mentioned this to Link, who had a chair beside me, and he said it was his request that there was no meat, because he knew I was a vegetarian. I was surprised that people would do that just for me. Once the main meal was done, I asked Link to take me to Aldwin the next day to bring back my sister,  
>"Sure, no problem. It'd be nice to know her, as you seem to speak so highly of Aria."<br>"and I mean every word." It was true; I did speak very highly of Aria, as she is the best sister ever.  
>After dinner, I was reading the History of Hyrule in the hearth room, and Link came and joined me on the couch. He sat in silence for a while, just staring at the fire; then he turned to me.<br>"What kind of races do you have where you're from?" I thought for a moment. The only real intelligent race that we interacted with was other humans. "None really, unless you count the different kinds of humans."  
>Link stared into the flames of the fireplace, "I should take you to the Gorons some time, I think you'd like them." I nodded. He had told me about the rock-eating Goron tribe, and how he had to make friends with the chief to get through the mountain pass. "Yeah, that'd be cool."<br>The next day, when Link brought me though the town to Aldwins, it seemed that everyone knew Link. It was like travelling with a celebrity, there were more 'Hi Link's' then there are omgs at a twilight movie. "I guess this is the village where you grew up?" I asked him, after the 20th person said hi.  
>"Yep, I guess it's obvious." Aldwin's house was right outside the village, under a large tree. Or was it part of the tree... Anyway...<br>Link walked up to the door, pausing to look back. "Aren't you coming?" He waited until I was standing beside him before knocking on the old wooden door.  
>A loud thud sounded from inside, followed by a muffled cry, "Just a minute!" Suddenly, we heard something shatter, and then heard him curse. The door swung open, "Ah, Link, and you must be Princess Zelda, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Please, do come in." He opened the door wider. Inside it was a mess, there were books everywhere, and some newly shattered glass on the floor. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting guests." I shrugged,<br>"It's ok; I don't have a problem with it. Anyways, the reason we came is because I wondering if it was possible to bring my sister, Aria, here, like Link did with me. "Aldwin didn't seem to be the kind to question, as he suddenly ran off, I looked to Link, he shrugged, "Must be getting something." A minute passed, and he came back holding a rather large, dusty book. "Ok..." He said as he flipped through the pages, "Ah, here we are, all right, now I just need to know what your sister looks like, and I can have her here in no time!" I grabbed a nearby quill (that's right a quill, no pens yet) and paper from the desk, dipped the quill in the inkpot, and started drawing her. It was a surprisingly good picture considering my drawing skills. Although I still couldn't get her hair right, as I am a fail when it comes to wavy hair, but at least she was skinny, so that was easy to capture. When I finished, Aldwin took it from me, and studied it for a moment. "Hmm... Ok, let's head outside and bring her here!" He led us out the back door onto a patch of dirt, grabbed a stick of the ground, and drew a fancy circle thing. "That should do it, now take a step back please" Me and Link stepped back, as Aldwin closed his eyes and sat beside the circle, and suddenly a hazy figure appeared in the circle. It slowly got clearer, and I recognized it as my sister. Next thing I knew, there was my sister, lying on the ground, golden brown hair and all.  
>"Danni? Is that you? What's with the dress?" She looked really confused. Aldwin stood up,<br>"Ah, Miss Aria I assume?" Aria looked even more confused.  
>"Yeah, wait, how do you know my name?"<br>"You ok sis?" I reached out my hand to help her up, but Link stepped in front,  
>"Allow me Princess" and lifted Aria up of the ground.<br>"Aria, this is Link, he saved me and brought me here." She seemed a bit disappointed,  
>"So you have dibs then?" I laughed,<br>"Yeah, I guess."  
>"Zelda, what does she mean by that?" Link asked. So I had to explain to Link that it was common to say that where I come from, and not to worry.<br>"Wait, he just called you Zelda, Whaaaaaat?"  
>I sighed, "All will be explained on the way back to the castle, ok?"<br>Her jaw dropped, "You have a CASTLE!"  
>I sighed, "Thank you so much Aldwin."<br>"Oh no problem, it wasn't hard." With that, we headed back to the castle, and I started to tell my story to Aria. 


	4. Chapter 4

When we got back to the castle, I lent Aria one of my dresses that were too big for me; it was a simple pink gown with silver accents She really liked the dress, and it fit her perfectly. Then we went back down stairs to where Link was waiting in the hearth room. We sat with him, and continued our conversation.  
>"But you were only gone a few hours back home." Said Aria, still a bit confused about the whole thing.<br>"Time moves differently here. It's really been like three days." I said. "I think since Vaati has tried to kill me twice, but failed both times, we should find his lair, wherever it may be. I think instead of killing him, we should take Vaati as our prisoner."  
>"Whoa, hold on, who's that?" We both looked at her, I sighed. She was zoning again.<br>"Weren't you listening? I said that he was the evil dude who tried to kill me, remember?" I changed the subject as to not further embarrass her, and went on planning on how to capture him. I was also thinking about the plan me and Aria had made before, if one of us happened to be royalty. I'll make sure she does get the second prettiest room and no pink of course.  
>"I've heard that he has a secret base on an island not far from here. I know someone who can help us reach it, but he's not docking here until next week, so we would have to wait." Link offered. I nodded, "Well we better prepare, Aria, you up for basic battle training?" She smiled,<br>"Well we kind of have to, part of the plan."

Once we had gotten some more comfortable clothes on, and braided our hair back, we headed down to the training grounds. I had on a dark blue tunic that was belted at the waist and white stockings, with very comfortable leather boots, and Aria had a deep red tunic, belted at the hip, she had white stockings too, and had nice black leather boots on. When we got to the grounds, we looked around in the weaponry area. Of course we looked at the practice weapons, as this was our first time, and spotted a glaive. It was a basic one, which had a dulled steel blade on top. I felt as if I was meant to hold a glaive. I went to find Aria, and she had one of the workers help her pick out a type of sword. She ended up going with a sword that had a 2ft blade with a hand-and-a-half handle.  
>"Nice choice Aria, now come on, I want to start." She looked at me, and noticed my glaive.<br>"You chose that thing? It looks hard to use… Whatever, who am I to judge, let's move"  
>We walked out of the weapon shed to find that numerous people were sparring all over. There was a sign posted, that said, 'SPARRING TOURNAMENT all are welcome' I looked to Aria and smiled. She looked shocked, "You can't go in that! You've never fought before in your life!"<br>"So? We won't get hurt, besides, it'll be fun!" She ended up leaving me to try archery first, so I joined the next fight that I saw. I walked into the circle, and saw my opponent. He was a scrawny kid, with black hair, and was not much taller than me. "My next challenger is a girl? That's not right." I scowled,  
>"You shouldn't judge like that, you never know." <em>What a douchecake<em>.  
>He smirked, "Well, this won't be long…" He got into battle stance, and swung at me side-ways. I blocked it and took out his legs with the non-bladed end of my glaive, I honestly do not know how I managed to do that, but I did somehow. He was on his back, lying on the ground, I leant over him, "You're right, that didn't take long." He seemed quite abashed to have been beaten by a girl. I stepped back. "Next please!"<p>

The next ten people that I fought, I beat. I really am not sure how but I just always found their weak spot. As for the blocking, seriously, I did not know my reflexes were that awesome. I didn't get hit once. Soon, I was against the defending champion. He was a really big guy, who had a mess of blonde hair on his head, he was easily 7ft tall, and about twice as wide as me. He was armed with a sword and a shield. _I'll have to change up my fighting technique._ I faced him. He charged at me, and I jumped to the side, whacking the back of his knee with the end of my weapon, but it did almost nothing. _Ok, different approach._ I waited till he charged again, and I ran behind him, jumped up, and dragon kicked him on the shoulder. He howled and fell to the ground. I just stood there, completely shocked with myself, _did I really just do that! but I don't know how to do that.._. I didn't break or dislocate his shoulder, but it was most definitely bruised. Everyone cheered for me as I helped the other guy up of the ground, and even he congratulated me. I was presented with a medal that said 'Sparring Champion' with a Triforce on the back. I escaped the crowd, and found Aria at the archery range. She was being aided by the only other person there. She was rather short, but wasn't small, she had shoulder length black hair that fell down in wisps. She was getting Aria to shoot the far of targets. "Another bulls-eye! You've really got a knack for this, it's like you're a pro!" Aria shot another arrow right through the centre, "Aria? I knew you could shoot an arrow, but I didn't know you were this good." Aria looked to me, and lowered her bow,  
>"Well Vica here guided me, and when I got it, I just got it, you know? She's a really good teacher." Vica knocked an arrow, and readied herself to fire,<br>"Well you just have to get the technique down," She let the arrow go and it hit Aria's arrow, "It's just a matter of skill." She looked to me, "You wanna learn the basics?"  
>I fail when it comes to archery. I only hit the target 3 times out of like 40, and even then they were on the edges. I set down the bow, "I guess it's not for everyone." Vica was teaching Aria how to shoot on the run, and how to hit a moving target, and I could barely hit a still target. I sat on the bench and watched Aria for a bit. She was doing ninja rolls and shooting arrows at moving dummies, I don't know how she got so good… After another minute, she had finally finished. She came and sat beside me,<br>"How did you do in the tournament, did they kick you out?" I held up my medal, and her jaw dropped, "How did you... wha?" I smiled,  
>"Two things, one, I have way better reflexes with a glaive than I thought, two, I have hidden skills that even I didn't know about." I explained what had happened, and she was just as confused as I was.<p>

"Well you had seen people do it before, so it's not like it's a new move."

"...I guess so."

Aria stood up, and grabbed her sword from before,  
>"Well I still wanna know how to use this, and obviously you can teach me something, so let's move."<br>"Well first, can we eat? I'm starving."  
>We had a basic lunch that was brought to us by one of my servants. It consisted of a really nice cheese and bread. When we finished, I went to help Aria with her fighting.<br>As it turns out, I cannot teach people how to fight. It might be because I don't even know exactly what I do in a fight. Luckily some guy named Cade, who I only just beat in the tournament, came along and helped her out. As she did that, I went into the weapon shed to see if I could acquire a real glaive. I looked along the racks, not finding anything but swords and spears, when I finally came to the end to find the most amazing glaive ever. The blade was fused into the wood, and there was tape on the handholds, and the end was pointed, and metal capped. I picked it up, and an odd feeling coursed through me. This is my weapon. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I did. I looked it over, and found an engraving in the blade, _Sheikah?__Why is the name of a dead race on this weapon?_ I swung it and I found it was perfectly balanced; _this one is now mine_, and with that, I marched back outside and did a couple moves with it. It was perfect.  
>Later, as we walked back to the castle, me with my new glaive in my bag, (A magic bag that is, it fit the whole glaive and it was no longer than my arm), Aria told me about her training with Cade. "-and then he showed me how to use it with a shield to, and it was so hard, like really."<br>"Yeah, I bet." We walked into the castle, where we found Link waiting for us,

"Hey guys, how'd the training go?" Aria went into a lengthy description of what had happened with her, I wasn't really listening.

"Really? Zelda? You won the sparring tournament?"

I looked up, "Wha? Oh, ya, I did... still not sure how though..." Aria went on to describe what happened with Cade, and by the time she finished, dinner was ready. After dinner, I set Aria up in the room right below mine. It was a lot like mine, just the theme was red and silver, not purple and gold, and it was a bit simpler in some aspects, but none the less awesome. When I retired to my room for the night, I brought my history of Hyrule book with me. I lay down on my bed to read, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I sat up and set my book aside, it was Aria; she came and sat beside me,

"Is this all really real? Cause it feels like dream, I mean really..."

"Yes, it's real. By the way, when Linebeck gets here, do you want to come with us? I wouldn't want to go without you."

She nodded and stood up, "I'll leave you in peace now, I just found this book about past heroes, and I swear it's the best one I've ever read." She left, and I proceeded to read on until a fell asleep.

Not much really happened the next day. I sat around and talked with Link and Aria, and we went to visit the town again. Aria loved it there, with all the shops and such. Link talked to a few people, and gathered me and Aria from the bakery window.

"Linebeck is here early, you up for leaving tomorrow?"  
>I looked at Aria, she nodded, "Ok, we're good, we just have to get a few things together; we'll leave in the morning."<p>

We walked back to the castle around four, and Aria ran to her room to start packing, and I walked up to mine to do the same.

As I entered my room, I quickly packed my piratey clothes, and my ninja-like outfit to bring, as well as the scarf, and an extra headband slash scarf. I packed them in my bag with my glaive. I finished packing and settled down to read again. When I finally went to sleep, I had a dream about my old house. In it, my mom was freaking out looking for me, and then the police walked in to investigate. My parents were crying, and no one knew where my sister or I had gone, we had disappeared without a trace. I awoke with a start in the middle of the night. My family… I had almost totally forgotten them in all the excitement. I knew I had to get back to them someday… If ever I could. I had remembered Link telling me that there was no way he knew of to get me back, so I was stuck; but if I could even contact them… I lay back down, I would think about it tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, I didn't remember anything of my dream, I got dressed in my tunic again, and I went down the stairs to Aria's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" I opened the door to find her stuffing her things into a bag. She was wearing her tunic to, "Oh, hi! We leaving yet? I'm almost done." She said as she closed up the bag, "There, ready to go." I was about to say something, when a voice sounded behind me, "Well then, let's be of." I turned to see Link standing there,  
>"Oh! Kay then, let's move." We ate our breakfast on the way to the town, as it was a few hours away, but it went a lot faster because we hitched a ride on the back of a cart carrying various goods from the market.<br>A few hours later, we stood on the dock in the nearby town, next to a large boat. Link went up to the hull, and knocked on it, calling, "Hey, Linebeck! Are you in there? It's me, Link!"  
>We heard a door burst open and a man with messy brown hair wearing a blue coat stepped on the deck. "Hey, kid! I haven't seen you in a while! Where's Tetra?" The name rung a bell, I had a feeling that was once my name... maybe.<br>Link stepped back beside me, "She's right here, but now she prefers Zelda."  
>Linebeck took out a ladder, and soon was standing on the dock with us. He began to look me over, walking around me, muttering words I could not quite make out. He then stood in front of me. He then took me by the shoulders and shook me a bit. "Yep, it`s Tetra alright" I was happy that he recognized me so easily, mostly because I didn't.<br>"So, where you off to? Somewhere with treasure, I hope…" Linebeck turned to Link.  
>"We need a ride to the Isle of Despair. Can you take us?" Link said hopefully.<br>"Hmm, Isle of Despair, eh? That sounds awfully dangerous. But it's no skin of your nose, right kid?" He turned to the horizon, then back to his ship. "Let's set a course for the Isle of Despair!"  
>A bit later, on our way to the island, Link was playing his ocarina, (He had brought the one that didn't break.) Aria requested the song of storms, so now it was raining and the boat was rocking. Aria hated every minute of it. Later, once the sun had set, and we had dropped anchor for the night, we settled down to sleep, and Link played 'Zelda's lullaby'. I instantly fell asleep, and now hope that he did not teach Aria.<br>The next day, we docked at the Isle of Despair, and I had changed into my pirate outfit and braided my hair. I wore the ninja outfit underneath, so that I can fight without being recognized. I left the ship; Aria asked where I got my pirate clothes,  
>"I brought it along, just in case" Linebeck commented on the fact that I look a lot<br>more like Tetra now.  
>Link was the last to step onto the island, armed with a bag full of weapons and such, along with his sword and shield<br>After a while of walking on the island, I noticed a shack, with the words 'Vaati's lair, KEEP OUT' crudely painted on the door  
>Aria shrugged, "Well, not exactly what we expected, but hey." She was about to open the door, but I stopped her.<br>"Wait, it could be a trap you know." I cautiously opened the door, but there was no trap inside, just a pile of hay in the corner of the room. Aria stepped closer, and suddenly, the floor disappeared beneath her. I heard her scream, and then I heard a soft thunk. "You ok down there!" I called,  
>"I'm fine, and I think I just found a secret passage way!" she replied. I laughed, and Linebeck muttered, "No, really?"<br>Before I followed, I fully changed into my ninja outfit, and wrapped the scarf on my face. I was the last to go down, and I followed behind everyone. There were only lit torches along the walls. _Well, easier to hide_. We came to a dead end. After Linebeck inspected it, and announced that it was just a dead end, we started back down the hall when it suddenly became very foggy, so I stepped by Aria's side, and she gripped my hand. I heard her say, "Who's this?", but I decided not to respond. Soon, the fog dispersed, and there in the middle of the room, was Vaati and what looked to be Links evil twin, as he had black hair, and wore all black, but his eyes were a deep blood red. I pulled out my glaive, and Vaati Laughed, "So, you've found my lair, then?"  
>I looked around the room, "Yeah, about that. What kind of an evil lair is this, anyway? It looks more like a barn built above a Goron's house." Aria looked at me, and let go of my hand. I went on, "Well, let's not spend all day debating how pathetic your lair is; why not get to the part where we defeat you, Vaati?"<br>Link stepped forwards, and looked at his dark double. "Dark, you're helping him?"  
>Vaati laughed once more, "Yes, Dark Link is my servant, now. He's the one who shot the arrow at the tower for me." Link grimaced at the memory. I waited in silence as Vaati went on, "I have even given him a better name, seeing as sharing yours isn't quite fair. Right, Shadow?" Shadow smirked, "Call me what you want, just not 'Dark Link' anymore." He turned to me, "And you are?"<br>I looked at the engraving on my blade, "...Sheik." I moved into a battle stance, holding my glaive in both hands.  
>Shadow laughed, "Not even sure of your own name?"<br>I looked right into his eyes, "In my defence, I wasn't prepared for the question."  
>Vaati eyed Aria, "So, now that we all have greeted each other, I'll be taking the princess." He snapped his fingers and a brass cage trapped Aria. Luckily, she caught on to my plan, and played along. "So, now that you have me, and all, what are you going to do?" she said. Vaati thought for a moment, "Well, I guess I could… No, too original… Maybe… No, Gannon did that… Or I… No, that was Gannon-dorf… Well, what about… Oh, yes, I'll <em>definitely<em> do that…"  
>"What, with you? You've got to be joking." said Aria, as she sat down in her new cage.<br>Link stepped forwards, "Can't we just take a break from fighting, and we could just have the princess back, and you can go about your day? I know you aren't THAT evil, Sheldon…"  
>Aria laughed so hard she fell over. Vaati however was not pleased at all, and he screamed, "I'M NOT SHELDON! I WILL NEVER USE THAT NAME AGAIN! I AM VAATI!" He grabbed Shadow's boomerang and threw it full force at Link. I caught it just before it hit him and threw it to the ground. "If you'd like to try and hurt him again, you'll just have to fight me first." Vaati nudged Shadow, I don't think so dude, I thought to myself, He is not getting out of this that easily. "No, I will fight you, and no one else. Are you really so afraid to be beaten that you hide behind others? I thought you were tougher than that Sheldon" Vaati screamed. He grabbed Shadow's sword from him and charged me, swinging the sword at my head. I managed to block and counterattack by swinging at his shoulder, though he blocked it as well. We continued exchanging blows but there was no clear distinction of who had the upper hand, though the more the battle was drawn out, the more furious Vaati became. After a while, I began to notice signs of fatigue and he was starting to overpower me. I knew that if I didn't end this duel soon, I would surely lose. Finally, I saw an opening in his defences and spun counter clockwise and smacked him up the head with the end of the glaive. He was on the ground, and I pointed my blade at his neck. Suddenly, a bomb flew through the air at me, I sliced it in half so it didn't explode, but Vaati was already on his feet. We battled for another five minutes, with the occasional bomb exploding on Vaati. I realized that it was Linebeck, who had found Link's bomb bag, and Link was battling Shadow, who was being attacked with arrows from Aria<em>. That's so like her<em>. Then one of my blows made it past Vaati's defences, and stabbed him in the shoulder. Finally. He fell over, and I let out a sigh of relief before aimed the bloodied blade at his throat.

"Consider yourself defeated." He was completely shocked that I had won. Vaati was wide eyed, he looked around, to see if he could escape, but he couldn't.  
>"I thought I was invincible, that no man could beat me..." I leant in closer, and pulled the scarf off of my face,<br>"I'm no man," I whispered, and then I got him to stand, and whipped of his hat. "Now you can't go anywhere."  
>He looked to Shadow who was now just standing there, now weapon-less, with a blood stain on his shoulder. He looked at Vaati, and said, "I don't think so. I serve the strongest, and that's not you anymore." He bowed to me, "I am at your service" I thought for a moment, I don't really need anyone else. "I am not in need of your services, I have Link. However, she is." I pointed to Aria, who seemed surprised. Shadow walked over to her cage, "And you are?"<br>"I'm Aria, one of the princess' friends." Shadow walked to the wall, and pressed a lose brick; the cage lifted into the darkness above. "You fought well with those arrows, I would be happy to serve you." Aria blushed as Shadow bowed to her.  
>So, we should get going. It's a long voyage back to Hyrule." We walked back up the corridor, me keeping my blade pointing a Vaati's back, and we noticed a staircase hidden in the darkness. We climbed it to find that it led out of a cliff-side right by the ship. We ushered Vaati into the hold, and locked him in a cage. I left him there with a bit of food, and went back to the upper decks. I sat in the middle of the deck, totally drained from enough energy to do much else. Link sat down beside me, "You fought really well there."<br>"Thanks, it was really hard though, I almost lost."  
>"But you didn't, did you" I smiled, he was right. I had just bested Vaati, and that's no small feat. "It was a good plan you had there, to make them think Aria was you... You should have told us though, you know, that would have made things easier."<br>"Well, it wasn't really a plan, but you know, it still worked." I looked to Aria and Shadow who were sitting at the prow. "They seem to be getting along well."  
>Link looked to them as well, "Yeah. Why did you get him to serve her?"<br>I lay down on the deck, looking at the clouds, "I needed someone to protect her, and aside from you, he's the best." A cool sea breeze blew, and I shuddered. "I think I might go and rest a bit." I said as I stood up, and walked to the sleeping quarters.

The next day, I was awoken by a loud screech. I grabbed my glaive and ran onto the deck, only to find a Gyorg was attacking the ship! Link was sitting on a cannon firing at them. Wait, where'd the cannon come from? Aria was right behind me, and Shadow was hovering over a button, that made the ship jump to avoid attacks. Finally, Link shot the Gyorg in the side and it sank under the water. He jumped down from the cannon, which suddenly disappeared into the ship. "Stupid Gyorg. Why are they in these waters though, they are usually in the eastern sea."  
>Shadow joined him, "I know, it's weird, they've never come out this far before."<br>Aria sat on the deck, "Well, it doesn't matter now, land a waits." She was right, the mainland was now in sight, and when we were close enough, I saw some guards waiting to take Vaati away.  
>Right when we docked, I led the guards to Vaati's cage. Vaati was just sitting on the bottom of the cage. He looked up as we entered the hold, "Ah, I see your here to take me to a bigger cage, eh? I hope it's more comfortable that this blasted hold." I opened the cage door, and he stepped out, "Ok, let's see what my upgrade is like." Vaati seemed to be taking this very well.<br>"You don't seem all that sad about the situation." I said to Vaati.  
>"Well would being sad or angry really get me anywhere, I mean really, what good would it do for me." He had a point, although he could have a plan or something. I ordered the guard to always have someone watching him, in case he tried anything.<p>

I had a room set up for Shadow across the hall from Aria's as for convenience. He had a room rather like Link's; except Shadow's had green walls, and Link's a better view if the forest, but Shadow didn't seem to mind.

As soon as the room situation was worked out, it was already evening, so I retired to my room. I first had a bath, as not properly bathing in a week was not doing well on my hair. I finished, and I put on one of my comfy dresses, and I lay down to read for a bit before I fell asleep once more. Everything was perfect... but it never lasts. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, wake up sleepy head." I rolled over in my bed. I did not want to get up.  
>"Come on, time for food." I groaned and rolled again. "Don't make me get the ice water." I sat straight up, "I'm up! No need for ice."<br>She laughed as I got out of bed, "Works every time." I just want to say, that it only works every time, because one time she did, so now I took no chances.  
>"Well come on, foods ready." I noticed that she was wearing a tunic again, <em>Must be going to the stables or something.<em>_  
><em>She left me to get ready. I grabbed a T-shirt and pants from my drawer, threw it on, as well as a pair of sandals, and I went down to meet the others for breakfast. The table had platters of eggs, sausage, and, believe it or not, pancakes. Shadow and Link were already there, eating their pancakes. Shadow was telling his story from when he worked for Vaati. I sat down and started munching on a pancake as I listened. "- so after you beat me, Vaati nearly killed me, like really, he was so angry. That was of course when he ordered the hammer so I could beat you next time, but, as you know, that time you had help." They went on sharing stories, and I noticed how different they really are. Shadow was calmer, and more conservative, while Link was a bit more out there, and really generally more outgoing. When we finished our pancakes, Aria stood up, "I'm going to go and check out the stables, anyone want to come?" Shadow nodded, and stood up, I just sat there,  
>"I was going to check out the forest with Link, but you go on ahead." After Aria and Shadow left, I went to get my glaive, since the forest is said to have monsters. I met Link by the front doors, and we departed for the forest. As soon as we stepped in, a chuchu popped up. I killed it with ease, but it seemed that there was one very three steps. I sighed as I killed another one, "This is tiresome, I'm taking to the trees." I tucked the glaive in my bag and proceeded to climb up the nearest tree. I got about 3 metres of the ground, and looked down, to see Link was following. He was a lot slower than I was, but he didn't give up. I waited for him to catch up before climbing again, slower this time, so he wouldn't fall behind. We got almost to the top of the tree, and I sat down at the base of a thicker branch. Link did the same. I took in the view around me. I could see the castle from when I was, and to the other side, a mountain range. Just beyond the mountain range, I spotted a flat topped mountain, with clouds gathering around it. <em>Wait, what's with those clouds?<em> I was about to ask Link, when I heard a cracking noise, I grabbed him just in time as his branch broke, but the force of it nearly sent me down to. I managed to keep hold on my branch with my legs, but to hold up my wait, and Link's, I would never last. While Link scrambled for a nearby branch, I just hung there, eyes closed tight, _don't fall, don't fall, don't fall…_He finally got hold and let go of me. I brought my arms up and grabbed the branch, and swung my legs down to one below me. I sat on the branch.  
>"Hate falling… and swinging for that matter, just the thought… HATE it…" Link let out a little laugh,<br>"We best head back down then." When we reached the forest floor, I remembered the mountain.  
>"Do you know what that mountain was? The one with the flat top, and the clouds gathering around it?" Link froze,<br>"Did you say clouds are gathering around it…"  
>"Yeah, like a lot of dark clouds, it was weird, you kno- Ah!" I was cut off as he had started running in the direction of the castle, pulling me along with him. He dragged me all the way back. As soon as we made it inside the castle, he stopped, and I was gasping for breath,<br>"What…Was…That…For…" I managed to gasp out. He was pacing in front of me.  
>"That was Death Mountain, and those clouds meant he is back and strong once more… Oh goddess this is bad…" I knew about Gannon from my books. He was once an evil overlord who captured my ancestors, only to be defeated by Link's ancestors.<br>"Then why are we here? I say it's best to get him before he tries to capture me, and you will have help this time."  
>Link considered this for a moment, "We need to prepare first, it's a month's journey through the forest, and of course the mountains. We will also need more people to come… Good fighters, but no one needed in the kingdom." I smiled, I knew exactly who could come.<br>"Aria, Shadow, and Vica." Link looked at me confusedly,  
>"Vica? Who's Vica?"<br>"She's an amazing archer I met at the training grounds the other day. She may be short, but she is amazing."  
>He nodded. "Well we better get her here to work out a plan, the others to." <p>

We found Vica just leaving the training grounds. We told her our situation, and she was delighted to come, as she 'has been waiting for this forever'. We told her to meet us in front of the castle in an hour. She agreed and ran off to her home in town. Next we went to the stables. Aria and Shadow were already back from their ride, and were grooming their horses.  
>"It was so fun, these horses are amazing! It's like they understand what you're saying." Aria commented, as she brushed the grit off her nice thoroughbred. Shadow was brushing of a brown appaloosa, and seemed quite happy himself.<br>"We need to talk with you guys, come on, we'll tell you on the way back."  
>By the time we got back to the castle, Vica was already waiting. We all sat down in the hearth room, Link unrolled a map.<br>"Ok, so it's about a month's trip, 2 weeks through the forest, and 2 weeks through the mountains. I believe we can take the extra day and restock our supplies at the Kokiri village."  
>"What are we going to do at night? We should set up a watch schedule, in case of monsters." said Vica. She was only 17, but she was the oldest of all the people going, so she was basically in charge.<br>"I agree, but what would our sleeping arrangements be? Are we going to bring tents or what?" I asked, not wanting to get soaked overnight.  
>In the end, we agreed that we were going to leave the next day around ten, and that we would pack everything in those magically extended bags, and everything included tents, blankets, clothing, weapons, food, water, etc. and our trip took us through lots of forest, the Kokori village, and the Gorons land. I had told Keno, the royal advisor(The one who does all the paperwork that I won't have to do till I'm queen), to take care of things while I was gone, and to hold of any huge things until I was back. I packed my things that I was going to take on the trip, like clothes, food, blankets, etc. Then I went to take a bath. As I was settling down to sleep, I heard a knock on my door.<br>"Come in." The door opened and it was Aria. She stepped in and closed the door.  
>"Do you miss mom and dad?"<p>

"Yeah, I do... But I can't even think of going back, I'm needed. Why?"

"I just miss them, and I wonder what they're doing now that we're gone... I just don't know." She came and sat on the bed beside me. I sighed,

"Well at least we have each other, right?" I said hopefully. She looked to me and smiled,

"I would have tried to go back if it weren't for you and Shadow..."

_Shadow, eh? _I smiled a devious smile, "So you _do_ have a crush on him."

"What? No… ok maybe a bit…" I laughed,

"You know, I think he likes you too"

"I hope so..." She stared out the window dreamily.

"We best get some sleep, big day tomorrow." I said. She snapped out of it.

"Oh, yeah, night." She stood up and left the room. As soon as she left, I lay back down and drifted back into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, when I awoke, I looked out the window to a beautiful day. _ Good day to start._ I put on a pair of black leggings, and a short purple dress, (most of the things in my closet were purple.) I grabbed my bag of supplies and stuff, and went downstairs for breakfast before leaving. Only Shadow was there, eating his porridge. I figured the others would be coming shortly.

I sat down and got a bowl for myself. "How you feeling today?" I asked, as I started eating my food.

"Pretty good considering we are leaving on a crazy mission, that may or may not be the end, and that we will have a month to prepare to defeat an evil overlord.."

_Gosh, he sounds like Aria. _"I think a month is plenty of time. Plus, I set our course to go through where the legendary four swords is supposed to be."

Shadow looked at me funny. "You know it's just a legend, right?" _To you maybe._

I shrugged, "Well, where I come from Hyrule is a legend, so I don't doubt legends anymore." Aria walked in holding her bag. She was wearing a navy blue half lose dress thing, with brown capri's underneath.

"Oh, you guys are up already? I thought I was early." Aria came to join us. "I guess we might end up waiting for Link instead of me, eh?"

"Not today." Link entered the room; he was in his favourite green tunic. He got himself a bowl. "I was just double checking my bag, don't want to forget anything."

Shadow and I had to wait for Aria and Link to finish, as we already had. As soon as they were done, servants took our plates away, we found Vica waiting by the front, in her black tunic (matching Shadows I might add), and we headed out.

Once we made it through the bit of town and into the forest, a red chuchu popped up. Aria killed it with a swipe of her sword. Shadow got out his hammer to kill anymore that came, so did Link. After about an hour of walking and constantly killing chuchus, everyone became quite tired of having to kill monsters all the time. I came up with a plan to avoid them. I gathered every one, and told them my idea.

"All we have to do is stay of the main path. That's the only place they pop up, so we could just go through the undergrowth on the side of the path."

Everyone seemed to agree with me, so we went to the side of the path, and, sure enough, no more monsters bothered us for a while. Every once and a while, Link would slice some grass, and find rupees.

"How does that work?" I asked, wondering where they came from.

"I don't know, but hey, free rupees." He sliced another cluster of grass and picked up the blue rupee that was within.

When we stopped for lunch, I checked the maps to see how far we went. I sat up at the bottom of a tree, and opened up the forest map.

"We seem to be on track, and we should only be bothered by monsters until we pass here." I pointed to a lighter spot on the map, "I believe this was where it ended... Right?"

Vica came and sat beside me, "Nope, it was here," She pointed to a spot a little further on. "We'll reach it by nightfall, but that's only if we move quickly."

Aria finished the last of her sandwich, "Well then let's move along." After another bout of walking, with me in the back, Aria beside shadow, and Link and Vica leading, Aria slowed, and fell in step beside me.

"This is going to be a long month, eh? At least we've got something to do all this time." She pulled out a sketch pad and a pencil. We had talked about it earlier, but I didn't think she'd bring it.

"You actually brought it? Awesome... I get first dibs."

Aria put the book away, "Ahem, who brought it?"

"Fine... But I get it right after."

She laughed, "Ya ya ya."

Aria caught back up with Shadow again. She was tall for a 15 year old, but she was only a few inches taller than Shadow. I saw that Shadow walked quite close to her, and I knew Aria didn't mind. _They so like each other._

When the sun started to set, we decided to start looking for a place to spend the night. We all split up to cover more ground; I walked to look on the other side of a bramble thicket, when I heard Link call out,

"I found the perfect place!" We all ran over to see what kind of place Link picked out, and it was indeed a great camping spot. It was sheltered, there was almost no undergrowth in the area, and I could hear a stream nearby.

"This is perfect! I'll start setting up the tents, Aria, can you start dinner?" said Shadow, as he started rummaging through his bag for the tent. Aria collected some firewood, put it in the middle of the clearing, and stared at it for a moment.

"Ok... Who knows how to start a fire?" While Vica helped with that, I helped Shadow and Link put up the tents. They were basic water resistant tents, big enough for two people each. It was that way since one person would always be on watch, therefore no more is necessary.

After our dinner of cooked veggies and rice, every one retired to the tents. I took the first watch, as I was the least tired. Nothing really eventful happened on my watch; I just sat there, tending to the fire, as the crescent moon rose into the sky. When my shift was over, I woke Aria up for her turn. She wasn't happy about getting up in the middle of the night, but she still got up, and sat outside the tents by the dying fire. I saw her take out the sketch pad. _I wonder what she's drawing. _I was going to ask, but I was already asleep.

I awoke the next day at dawn, and I saw that Link, having the last watch of the night, had already made breakfast for us. I ate quickly, and started to pack up the tents. Shadow finished to, and came to help me, and by the time everyone else was done, we had finished packing up.

We did the same thing as the day before all day, and when we set up camp for the night, and after we had dinner, I was just tending to the fire with Aria drawing a picture beside me, when I noticed that Vica was talking to Shadow, away from the fire. Vica was obviously flirting with him, yet Shadow didn't seem to notice. I nudged Aria beside me,

"Looks like Vica's got a crush..." She looked at them, and an expression of hatred spread over her face, I've got to admit, it kinda scared me.

"I'll talk to her later..." Her tone scared me even more. I had never heard her use this tone before. It sounded like she wanted to send an arrow through her head or something.

"Just... just don't hurt her, we still need her help."

She sighed "Fine..." She went back to her drawing. I peeked over and saw that she was drawing all of us together, but she was now erasing Vica from the picture.

After dinner, as I was about to go to sleep, I saw Aria take Vica aside to talk. Link and Shadow were already in her tents. Aria took her out of earshot; I followed close behind.

"-I'm telling you, you better back off. And if I see you flirting with him again, someone will get hurt."_ She's never been like this before._

"Well I like him to, and he is not exactly with you yet is he?"

"We both know he likes me and not you. You're trying to steal him from me, and it's not going to work." Aria made a dramatic exit, and I caught up with her.

Aria seemed surprised with herself, "I've never felt like that before... I just don't want her to take him from me, and..."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Well I'm on your side, I know Shadow likes you and not her, he's just polite about it."

In the next three days, Aria barely spoke with Vica, or even paid her any mind. While Vica did the same, and she (wisely) stayed away from Shadow, at least that's all Aria saw. Because whenever Aria wasn't looking, she was with Shadow. Shadow seemed immune to her flirting, as if he didn't even notice, but it's not like that's how he is, as he always notices Aria. This angered Vica greatly, but there was still nothing she could really do about it.

On day five, something rather interesting happened. I was about to fall asleep, when I realized that there was no one else in the tent. I stepped outside to see Vica arguing with Aria.

"I am sick of this; we should just make him chose between us!"

"No way, he hates being put on the spot like that!"

"Well how would you know!"

"He told me, because he trusts me."

"Please, he likes me more."

"Then explain why he hangs out with me more than you."

"Well he is supposed to serve you, is that not correct?"

"It's still his choice!"

I stepped between them. "Look guys, just let it be, this won't get you anywhere."

Aria agreed with me, but Vica most certainly didn't.

"Well if you're backing of, I guess that means he's mine."

"It does not! And he is not a possession, he's a person!"

"Just stop it guys! And Vica, she is right in th-"

Vica interrupted me, and went into a rant on how I was taking Aria's side because she was my sister, and blah, blah, blah.

Her ranting woke up the guys, "Hey, what's with all the yelling? Fighting or something?" asked Shadow as he looked over all of us, he was very confused.

Vica crossed her arms, "Time for you to pick, who do you like more, me or Aria."

Shadow was shocked at the question, and was at a loss for words. "I... uh..."

Aria walked over, "I told you he hates being put on the spot like that! Shadow, you don't have to answer, we can work it out. You go on and sleep." He looked at her in thanks, and walked back into his tent. Vica was fuming, she stormed into her tent. Aria sat on the ground.

"What am I going to do, we used to be friends, and now she hates me." I sat beside her,

"Well hopefully you two make up someday. Until then, you'll just have to tolerate her."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, around noon, we finally made it to the Kokiri village. They all seemed to be children, but as spirits of the forest, they never age, so they could very well be thousands of years old. Link told us to wait in the town while he bought us some supplies, and he walked into the stare. The town was interesting in itself. There weren't that many people in it, and all the houses seemed to be part of a tree (except the store, it was a tent), another weird thing, was that everyone wore bright green clothing. _Same colours as Link's tunic..._While we waited, a girl, seeming to be our age, walked up to us.

"Hello travellers, I am Saria, who are you?" Saria had bright green hair, and wore green clothing, like the rest of the town.

"Well I am Zelda; this is my sister Aria, and my friend Shadow, and my other friend Vica." Aria and Shadow waved, while Vica just stood there, looking cross.

"Nice to meet you... wait, Zelda? Like the princess Zelda?"

"Yes, that would be me, and Link is just getting our supp-"

Her eyes lit up, "Link is here! Oh I haven't seen him in a while."

Aria interrupted her, "Wait, how do you know Link?"

Sairia explained that they had met when Link was questing to get me back, but she stopped when she noticed Link walking back from the store, he noticed Saria, and broke into a jog.

"Saria! It's been a while! How've you been?"

Link and Saria talked for a while, catching up, while the rest of us just stood there... waiting. _How long is this going to be..._

"Link, maybe we should go now..." Aria inquired, "We have a lot of ground to cover, so..."

Link sighed and said his good-byes. Saria waved us of as we left the town.

"So you met Saria while questing, eh?" I said, walking beside Link.

"Yeah, I had needed to find some things in the forest, and I came across the village."

"How long did it take you to finally bring me back?" I asked. I knew it was a while, from all the stories he had to tell, but he never specified.

"Umm... About 5 months, but that's not counting any sword training that I did before I started."

"5 months! Why did you go 5 months just to return me to the throne! You're only a teenager."

"Well what else was I to do. If I hadn't gone, the kingdom would be doomed to the evil that had taken over, and I would have been doomed to a boring farm life, caring for animals, and never amounting to anything more than a townsperson..."

I nudged him, "I know how you feel, I was like that to. That's why I did karate and everything; I wanted to amount to something more than just another person."

He looked at me, looking surprised and pleased at the same time. "You're the first one I've ever met to understand why I felt I had to do it... No one ever really got me like that before."

I smiled, "That's what friends are for, right?"

We walked for a while more, and it started to get darker. I was about to suggest setting up camp soon, when I heard a screech pierce the air, followed by a roar of some kind. Link and I rushed towards the sound, to see that Vica was cornered against a tree by some pig thing monster. Her bow and arrow were sitting on the other side of the monster; she was defenceless. Without thinking, I ran in front of it, and stopped behind the thing. It turned to me, and I heard someone yell,

"Knock the spear from his hands!" I did so with a swift kick to the bottom of the spear, and I jumped up to catch it. In doing so, I also hit the lantern from his hands. Then, with surprising speed for someone of his size, he punched me square in the chest, knocking me down, and away from any weapons. I sat there frantically thinking of how to get out of this, but it was hard to think when the wind was knocked out of you. As I lay there, struggling to breathe, the pig thing retrieved its spear, and was about to attack again. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the blow I couldn't dodge; but it never came. I opened my eyes to see a sword sticking out of its chest. The sword withdrew and the monster fell to reveal Shadow. He sheathed his now bloodied sword, and dropped to his knees to help me up. I shakily stood up, my stomach burning with every breath. I leant heavily on Shadow as he helped me to walk to where the others were. Aria hugged me, it hurt, but I didn't care.

"Zelda, I'm so happy you're ok and thank you for saving my sister Shadow..."

Vica stood up and grabbed her bow and arrow from the ground.

"I had him you know, you didn't have to save me..."

Aria turned to her, "You should be grateful; she risked her life to save yours! I believe that at least deserves a thank you."

Vica rolled her eyes, "I didn't ask her to save me, it's not my fault she nearly died for me."

_That bitch! She should be happy I did anything. _"You know, I would like some recondition for saving your butt thank you very much." She wasn't listening. I sat down at the base of a tree, and felt my stomach. _Yep, that's most definitely going to be a bruise... at least nothing broke._ Link was searching his bag, and he pulled out a red potion. He gave it to me,

"Drink half, that should be enough." I drank half of the bottle, and all I can say is EWW. Healing potions are disgusting. At least they do their job though, as it took immediate effect. My pain went away almost completely; it still stung a little bit, but it was to be expected. I gave the rest of the potion back, and Link corked it, and put it carefully back in his bag.

"I think a little further and then we set up camp, just in case another Moblin comes along." _Moblin? Weird name for a monster._

We walked for another solid hour before we settled down. I was about to start a fire, but Link stopped me.

"It wouldn't be wise in these parts. Here." He handed me some bread. I took a bite out of it, and saw that Link wasn't himself; it was like he was expecting something to happen at any second. I crept into the one tent with Vica. Shadow and Aria were in the other, as Vica refused to be in the same tent as her (which in my opinion was pretty immature.) Link was on watch, but he didn't seem to just be on watch. He was defiantly waiting for something. I, being the sleepy person I was, paid it no mind, and went to sleep.

"Hey, it's your turn." I opened my eyes to Link, in my tent.

"Wha? Oh, right, k." I got up and Link took my place in my sleeping bag.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious... especially tonight..."

I was about to ask what the hell he was talking about, but he was already asleep. I stepped out of the tent, and sat by the fire pit. I didn't see anything weird; yet I was still extra cautious, just in case. I waited, but nothing came. I relaxed a little, and stred at the stars above. The stars are completely different in Hyrule, like I'm in another galaxy or something, I only recognized one constellation and that was the little dipper. It was the only one visible from both realms, which was odd. When I finished my watch, I went to get Aria up for hers, and when I entered to tent, I saw that her and Shadow had fallen asleep holding hands.

_Awwww!_ I tapped Aria on the shoulder, "Hey, your watch." She groggily sat up and stretched.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"I'll do a double shift tomorrow." And she lay back down. I didn't mind taking an extra shift, so I stepped back outside, and resumed my position watching the stars. As soon as I saw the sun, I proceeded to start on breakfast. I started a small fire, and started to cook some eggs. It was the last of our eggs, and they would go bad soon, so I made them all, and put them on the plates. Soon everyone was up and eating.

"Why were you on last shift? I thought it was Aria today?" Asked Vica.

"Well we decided that she will do a double shift tonight to make up for it." Vica grimaced. I could tell she didn't like it, and I thought I heard her say something about favouritism, but I didn't care.

Once we were all packed up, we departed once more. It had only been a week since we left, and we still had a ways to go, but we were making good time; we were about 2 days ahead of schedule. During the day, we only encountered the occasional chuchu. _I don't know what Link was talking about, there's nothing dangerous here. _After another uneventful day of travelling, we came across a river; not like the streams before, but a full on river, about five metres wide.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow, we are really ahead of schedule. We weren't supposed to reach here for another 3 days," said Shadow, as he walked over the riverbank. "I think we can camp here tonight, and hopefully get to the base of the mountain tomorrow." He pulled out the tent from his bag and started setting up; I did the same. While eating dinner, I noticed Vica wasn't even looking in Aria's direction; as if she was avoiding eye contact. I made a mental note to keep an eye on her, and took out the sketch pad that Aria gave me the night before. I opened it up, and saw her drawing of all of us. It was pretty good, and in anime style. It was simply a picture of us around the campfire, with a void of erasing where I guess Vica used to be. I turned the page and found the next page to be ripped out. _I wonder what that was that was so private..._ I discarded the thought and started drawing myself sitting in a tree. Why I do not know, but it didn't turn out well. As I was erasing and re-erasing parts of my drawing, Link came beside me.

"You're pretty good."

"No, I'm not... This is a fail drawing..." I erased the hands for the millionth time, "My skills are nothing compared to Aria's." I turned over the page to show him.

"That's an interesting drawing style; what's it called?" I turned back to my drawing,

"Anime. I don't like drawing that way myself though. I prefer accurate details, which I am failing at right now."

After about ten more minutes of fail, I ditched the drawing and put away the sketch pad. I sat back and looked up at the stars,

"Do you know any constellations?"

Link sat back with me and pointed out a few for me, like there was the Deku tree, and a few Goron related ones (as they did quite a bit of star gazing). Soon I grew sleepy and retired to the tent; as did Link. Aria had the first and second watches tonight, and she was already outside with a blanket; but no one was prepared for what would happen next. As I was just about to fall asleep, I heard arguing outside.

"Vica! Just stop! I don't want to fight!"

"Then stay away from him!"

"I can't..." I was up in an instant. I looked to Link beside me, the fight had woke him up to; He nodded, and I peeked outside the tent, and I saw that Aria and Vica were in fact fighting again.

"Guys, at least carry this on tomorrow, we all want to sleep, so let's just-"

Vica turned to me and not only did I see that she was angry, but she was sad.

"No, I will not let this sit any longer, it's time for someone to back off, and it won't be me!" Rage covered all sadness that there was, and she turned back to Aria.

Aria had no idea what to do; she just stood there, waiting.

"Now, let's settle this once and for all." Vica ran at Aria; but suddenly, out of nowhere, Shadow intercepted her. He pushed her back and took up a defensive stance.

"I can't let you hurt her, especially when I'm the cause of it."

Aria took a step back; at this point she was both pleased and terrified.

Vica sneered, "Well what do you care, you like me more anyways, why defend _her_."

A darkness passed over Shadows face; a look I hadn't seen since the Isle of Despair.

"No. I never really liked you, especially now that you started this! Aria is the one I love, not you!"

Vica was taken aback, and Aria looked like she might faint.

I could not tell what Vica was thinking, as she had her back turned to me, so I prepared myself for the worst... but it never came. She just stood there; then grabbed her bag, and blindly ran into the forest. No one said anything for a moment. The dark look had disappeared from Shadows face, and he turned to Aria, who ran into his arms. They embraced, Aria almost crying. I looked to Link; he nodded and we retreated to our tent to give them some privacy. Once inside, I sat on my sleeping bag,

"I knew it. I knew that they would end up together someday."

"Yeah, kinda saw that coming, but I never thought Vica would do that... Why did she?"

I lay down and pulled my blankets over me. "My guess is that she has mental problems or something. Or just can't handle rejection." I listened carefully in the silence, and could just make out what they were saying.

"So you really meant what you said?"

"Every word." I heard nothing more... as I had fallen asleep.

The next morning, we packed up and ate our breakfast on the go so we could make the best of our time. Shadow never left Aria's side the whole day. No one said anything about Vica or anything; but you could tell it was on everyone's mind. Just after lunch, I was scouting ahead, when I spotted a glimmer of something through the trees.

"Hey! I think I found something!" I waited until the others were in sight before crashing through the undergrowth, and coming upon a clearing with a sword stuck in a rock. The sword was a really fancy one, with an ornate golden hilt and polished wooden handle, as well as a golden Triforce on the end. I looked closer and noticed four gems embedded in to steel of the blade, each a different colour; purple, red, green, and blue. _Holy crap, the four swords.._. The others finally caught up and entered the clearing behind me. I turned to them and announced,

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the four swords." I stepped to the side as Link made his way to the rock. He looked to me,

"Should I?" I shrugged; he gripped the handle, and yanked the blade free of the stone. There was a bright flash of light, and next thing I knew, there were three other Links standing before me. One was in a purple tunic, and the others were in a red and a blue tunic. No one said anything for a moment; the other Links stood there casually, as if this was a normal thing. I cocked my head to the side,  
>"Uhhhh, explanation anyone?" The purple one stepped forward,<p>

"Sure, I go by Vio, and they are Red and Blue. Weird names I know, but that's how it is. We are really just Link's clones, but with very different personalities. Like Red has anger issues, and is not exactly forgiving, Blue is the sensitive one, who is the most caring-"

"More like a cry baby," said Red. He did seem to be more on edge than the rest, like he was stressed out.

"Heyy! No I'm not..." Gosh Blue is whiney, I mean really.

"Yes, anyways, and I'm the smart one."

Red rolled his eyes, "riiight that's your only trait... He's also a smart-_ass._"

I finally snapped out of my confused state, and thought to introduce myself. "Well, I'm Zelda; this is my sister Aria, and Shadow... who is, in a way, a dark clone of Link."  
>Aria spoke up, "So like, are you coming with us, or..."<br>Red laughed a bit, "Well duh, we can't leave you guys, besides, where'd we go?" I had to admit, he was right.  
>"Well let's get moving, we gotta get to the mountains and to the Gorons to get more supplies, 'cause we don't have enough to last for all of us," said Shadow. Everyone else agreed, and we were off once more. We went back to the path thing, and I fell in step beside Vio,<br>"So you're the smart one, eh?"  
>"Yeah, well, I'm as smart to them, as you are to the others; I know you have the Triforce of wisdom, it's kind of obvious."<br>"Really? I never thought of it being obvious... but I guess no one is smart enough to tell so, yeah." He laughed. His laugh was different than Link's somehow, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it did; and even though he was a clone of Link, he still looked different, just in the way that his expression was softer, and more intelligent.  
>We talked for a while about various things that I had never talked about with anyone else. I really just felt I could finally have an intelligent conversation again.<p>

"I don't get why Gannon always captured the princess first, I mean if he captured the hero first, it would be easy to then kidnap the princess; but he chose to capture the one who cannot just be left alone, as she is smart enough to escape, and leaving the one who has the means to save her, like seriously."

"I completely agree. It does make sense though. Triforce of power, not wisdom; He was always stupid, now he's just powerfully stupid." I laughed.

"I love the fact that I can talk about these things with some one... well, someone who understands anyways."

"I feel the same way."

I heard Aria whisper to Shadow behind me, something about me and Vio, but I paid it no mind, as we had come to the base of the mountain. It was already evening, and I was not keen on sleeping on the only narrow path that led up the side of the mountain, and neither was anyone else, so we set up camp right at the base.  
>We didn't bather setting up tents, because the skies were clear, and they only fit four people anyways. We set up the blankets in a circle around the fire, and Blue started to cook dinner. He was making stir-fry. I settled down beside Aria,<p>

"Crazy day, huh?"

"Yeah... Magic scares me now."

"Foods ready!" Blue handed out the plates of his creation; I tried it, and it was amazing.

"You, are cooking every night from now on, ok?"

Blue smiled, he obviously liked the idea. When everyone had finished, and settled down to sleep, Link stayed awake on watch while the rest of us slept, and before I fell asleep, I could have sworn I saw movement on the mountains. I looked closer and saw nothing; so I pulled the blanket over my head and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Once everything was packed up, and we had started up the mountain, it was already about 11 o'clock, and no one wanted to sleep on the mountain path; so we set off on a quick pace, to make up for lost time. The path was only wide enough for us to walk two at a time; so I walked beside Vio, Link beside Blue, Aria and Shadow up front, and Red bringing up the rear. We walked well into the day without stopping, until we finally made it to a larger outcropping, and stopped for the day. I plopped down on the ground and lay back on the ground. I was tired from the constant speed walking, and the whole 'no lunch break' thing didn't help either. We didn't bother cooking anything, as everyone was too tired to make the effort, so we had our lunch food then. Soon we had all the blankets set up, and we were all instantly asleep... except me. So I stayed up on watch (even though it was Red's turn.) I sat there for a while, admiring the cloud patterns just visible in the sky. Then I thought I saw something move in the clouds; I looked closer, _there is definitely something there..._ I waited to see if it was going to go away, but it suddenly started flying right for us!

"Wake up! Some bird thing is coming!" Everyone was instantly awake and armed... except Aria, she was still asleep. As the bird thing got closer, Link lowered his weapon,

"It's just Quill. I wonder what he's doing out here..."

I had no idea who or what Quill was, but if Link knew them, I knew I could trust them. Then the bird-thing was upon us, and landed in between Aria and Red. Aria finally woke up.

"WHAT the heck... oh... Wait what?" Quill turned to me,

"I understand you are princess Zelda?" I nodded. Quill had a beak, and wings, but he was still human... _This must be a Rito._

"Well, I have been sent to inform you that Vaati has escaped."

I was surprised, and yet... "Well do you know how he escaped?"

Quill thought for a second, "Yes, I believe he was broken out, but there was no sign that anyone got in. I also have this letter for you. It was left in Vaati's cage, addressed to you." He handed me a letter. It was a basic envelope, with the word 'Zelda' written on the front. "I'll be off then." Quill jumped of the side of the cliff and flew away. I cautiously opened up the letter.

Zelda,

As you know. i have freeed Vaati, and he has now joyned me. and i also ran in to one of your litle freinds on the way back. She told me that you are comeing and kindley gave me a map of the path you will be useing. Yes Vica is a good companin and i have made sure to put few obsticles before you reach my casle, on death mountain. i should hope you make it so; i can defeet you and your "protector" in person

Ganondorf

I stared at the letter in disgust. "Oh, my god; this guy can't spell to save his life! And don't get me _started_ on his grammar... He used a semicolon to try and look smart, but it's in the wrong place! Man is he _stupid._"

Link took the letter from me and read it. "I agree, he is stupid, but this is still bad. I'll get out the spare map and re-route."

Link reached for his bag to get the map out, and Shadow grabbed the letter from his hand.

"Wow, I thought he'd be smarter than this, what a joke!" He laughed and passed it on to Aria. Aria read it, and started laughing to,

"His spelling of defeat is hilarious!" Everyone else got their turn to read Ganondorf's fail letter, and soon everyone was laughing. Seriously, who could blame them; he spelt freed with three E's.

In the morning, we woke up early, ate our breakfast and set of once more on the winding mountain trail. After another few hours of trudging up the mountain side, the path ended. I mean literally, it was like someone broke it off. Aria stepped over to the edge, and looked down.

"The path goes on, it's just a few feet down, we might be able to jump down" I walked over to see what she meant, but I didn't have time as all of a sudden, a Darknut appeared in a puff of purple smoke. I turned to face it, but it was too late; its blade caught my right leg and sliced it open. I felt the bone break to; all I could then do was sit there, try to stop the bleeding in my leg, and hope I didn't die. The thing let out an evil laugh, and aimed his sword, but was interrupted by an arrow hitting the back of its helmet. It whipped around and Aria drew her sword and sliced the straps holing on the Darknuts armour. The armour hit the ground with a clang and before it could react, an arrow stabbed through his heart. It fell over backwards; I did my best to move out of the way but it didn't matter; it wasn't falling in my direction, but Arias! It fell, knocking her off the edge; Shadow screamed and jumped forwards, but it was too late. Then there was a soft thud and I glanced over the edge, and saw Aria, laying on a path a few feet down. Shadow jumped down beside her and helped her up.

"Told you there was a path."

I lay back and closed my eyes, concentrating on not crying from the pain. Then Vio was at my side with half a purple potion in his hand. I took it and choked down the foul tasting liquid, and my leg closed up, and most of the pain went away; it was still broken, but it would only take a week to heal completely. I sat up, and looked at my now blood stained pants. _Next river, I'm washing off._ I twisted around, and looked over the edge to Aria, and noticed a switch, _I might not have to jump..._ Aria noticed it to, and stepped on it. Stairs appeared leading down to the path; I tried to stand, but my leg wouldn't take my weight yet do I fell back down in pain. Vio then helped me up, and I leant heavily on him. I tested my leg on the ground; it would take a little weight, but not enough for me to walk alone. I put my arm around Vio's shoulders, and looked to everyone else,

"Let's be off then."

I hobbled along with Vio and the rest followed. Soon we came upon a Goron harvesting rocks. (For those who don't know, the Gorons are a race of people who eat rocks, and have rocks growing on their back, and look like giant rocks, they can also ball up and roll around, as their short legs can't go very fast.) When the Goron saw us, he left his work and stood up.

"Oh travelers! You must be wanting to visit the town! Come, I will take you!" He turned and started walking along the path. We followed him to what seemed to be just a cave, but as he led us in, we saw that there were many caves throughout the cave; as well as a tent in the middle of the clearing. The Goron turned to us,

"Our leader is in that cave there, you should talk with him before anything else." And with that he left us in the cave to finish his work. We made our way to the cave that the Goron mentioned, and stepped inside. We were greeted by a huge Goron with a huge rock beard. He looked us funny, then spoke in a deep menacing voice,

"So Link, you have returned... with clones..."

Link seemed nervous, "Yeah, we only need to buy some things at the shop, then we'll be going."

The big Goron smiled, "Not this time... one of you must wrestle a Goron and win if you wish to do that."

Link seemed to have no words left. I mean have you seen those guys! They're huge, and rocky, like a moving boulder!

Red stepped forwards. "I'll do it, and quickly to."

The big Goron laughed, "You seem quite confident for someone your size... Well, who am I to judge a clone of Link, let us be off the wrestling circle."

The wrestling circle was just that, a circle drawn on the ground. The big Goron pushed Red into the ring, and called in one of the Gorons standing by.

"First one to get the other out of the ring wins, and let's makes this a clean fight... GO!" The Goron charged Red, and he met him full on. You could see that Red was straining to hold his ground against the Goron; but it wasn't working, he was sliding towards the edge of the ring. Just as he was about to be pushed out, he stopped sliding, and smiled.

"Now my turn." He grasped the Gorons wrists and swung him out of the circle, and into a wall. Everyone, even the Gorons cheered for his victory. The head Goron stepped forwards, and the cave was silent again.

"I declare him the winner, and he and his friends can stay as long as they please," he slapped Red on the back, nearly toppling him over, "You fought well scrawny boy, didn't expect that." He retreated to his cave, and Red made his way back to us, and he received high fives from everyone. While Blue, Red, and Link went to get supplies from the store, I sat down to rest with Vio.

"What other obstacles do you think Ganondorf has in mind for us?" I asked, as I massaged my tired left leg.

"I'm not sure, probably assassins, geographical problems, you know, basic." I chuckled,

"I just hope nothing like this happens again, breaking a bone is a lot more painful than one might think."

Red exited the tent with Blue and Link, holding something in his hand. He walked up to me and held it out for me to take. It was a weird fruit thing.

"They didn't have any potions, but apparently this heals a little bit." I took the fruit and examined it; it looked to be a red pear, but it smelled different, sweeter, it was only as big as my hand. I took a bite, and I felt a weird tingle in my leg. As I ate the rest of the fruit, my leg kept tingling. When I had finished, I could feel that my leg was better, but when I attempted to stand, I found that I could... but only just, I still couldn't walk.

"Well that worked well...ish; let's be off then, we still have a few hours till sunset." I led the way out of the caves, leaning on Vio, and started down the path. I was extra careful with my right leg, so I didn't re-break it.

"You doing alright so far Zel?"

"Yeah, my leg is getting tired from this rocky terrain though" I slowed a bit as we came to a huge pile of rocks.

"Ugh, this mountain is never-ending..." I then carefully started climbing the rock wall, and with me karate training, had no trouble getting to the top without using my right leg, which was useful. When I got to the top, with Vio right behind me; I saw, to my relief that it did not go back down, but rather led back to a path. This path was a lot wider than the other, like three times as wide, It was getting dark, so I sat down in the middle of the path, and took out the blankets.

"I say we settle here." No one objected so I got out the rest of the blankets, and everyone set them up along the now wide path. After eating dinner, I sat up in my sleeping bag and watched the sun set, with Vio at my side. As the others fell asleep, I stayed up with Vio on his watch, and soon we were bathed in starlight. I could tell he was uneasy, like he didn't know what to say at this point, so we just sat there, watching the stars. As I stared out in the distance, I was dimly aware that he was staring at me, and for some reason, I didn't care. I wanted to stay up with him all night, but I grew tired; so I curled up under my covers, with only half my face peeking out. I closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke to an intense glare from the sun. I covered my eyes and sat up. I noticed that Vio's hand was on mine; I thought he must like me or something, and then I got a weird feeling inside, _do I like him to?_ I left the thoughts for later pondering, and looked around. I saw that Blue was awake from being on the last watch, he was watching the horizon, but looked back to me.

"Oh, Princess, you're awake... I'll start breakfast then." He started to get out the supplies; Aria suddenly sat up,

"To. Bright." She poked Shadow awake, and Blue started on our breakfast. Red and Link slowly woke up, and started to pack away the blankets. I was staring off the side of the mountain, admiring the view. Vio woke up, and hurriedly moved his hand of mine, seeming embarrassed. I looked down at him and smiled,

"Morning sleepy head; best pack up, we'll be leaving soon." I whipped the blanket of him and started to fold it. He cringed at the sudden cold, and then proceeded to help back up the rest of our things.

Later, around noon, we were slowly climbing our way up a steep slope, with everyone leaving me behind (except Vio, who stayed with me he whole time,) and it took me a while to catch up, being slowed with my leg and all; and soon I was in pain, and couldn't use my leg at all without the feeling that my leg would break again. Soon I came to a large flat expanse of ground where everyone had stopped. There was a blue flowering light coming from the ground in the middle of the expanse, I climbed the last of the way up, Vio pulling me up the rest of the way,

"Yeah, thanks for waiting guys, much appreciated…" I sat at the top of the hill; catching my breath from the climb. Link handed me a water bottle,

"You know what it is?" asked Aria.

Link looked at it again, and I took a swig of the water, I knew it was a transportation light, from pictures in my books.

"One way portal," Said Red and he stepped closer, "probably takes you to the bottom of the mountain or something."

There was a sign post next to it, and Aria knelt by it, and read it out loud.

"_I bring you to the Dark forest... but who knows where... _What? You know what that means?" I rolled my eyes,

"Of course I do, it means it transports to a random place in the dark forest," I stood, ignoring the screams of protest from my sore leg, and stepped closer to the light, "It looks big enough for two, maybe three at a time; we should split supplies, in case we do get separated." Link agreed, and started to go through his bag, "Ok, I got everything I need, and extra blankets... anyone short?" We all split up for going through the thingy. I went with Vio, Shadow with Aria, and Red, Blue, and Link went as a group of three. We all went through our bags, making sure all the groups had what they needed, including maps and compasses; we also agreed that if we were separated, that we would meet at the base of Death Mountain. Once we had everything figured out, Aria and Shadow took each other's hands, and stepped into the light. They floated a couple inches off the ground, the disappeared in a puff of blue sparkles. Next were me and Vio. We stood before the sparkling blue portal thing (me on one foot); I was nervous, _What if it takes us too far away..._ I gripped Vio's hand, closed my eyes, and we stepped into the blue light. Next thing I knew, I rose up off the ground; and then I was in a forest. I opened my eyes, and loosened my grip on Vio's hand.

"Dark forest?" I said as I took in my surroundings; Aria and Shadow weren't there. I was scared, but you would be to if a magical portal transported you into the middle of a dark creepy forest.

"Yes, most definitely... now let's find out where it took us."

While I got out the map, he climbed a tree, to figure out our position. I sat there staring at the maps. I craned my neck upwards to see if I could find Vio, but he was too high, I couldn't see him, but I heard him call out to me,

"Looks to be about a day's trip from where we stand, we'll probably make it by noon tomorrow, but we gotta move." I heard him start to climb down, and when he was low enough, he jumped the rest of the way down, and landed beside me. He looked over my shoulder at the map with me.

"Which direction was the mountain?" he pointed behind us,

"We're east of it." I nodded, and put away the maps.

"Let's move then." He helped me up, and let me use him as a crutch as we started in the direction of the mountain, when an eerie fog started to form around us. I pressed a bit closer to him and he unsheathed his sword. The fog only got thicker as we went on, and soon I couldn't see anything. I whacked my leg on a jutting tree root, and would've fallen if Vio hadn't caught me. All of a sudden the fog cleared, and there was nothing in our way. I looked behind us to see a wall of fog.

"That might be one of the obstacles that the letter mentioned, I hope we don't run into worse..."

"Well, if we do, at least we're prepared." We walked on carefully, occasionally stopping to rest.

An hour went by of walking in silence, and I decided to start up a conversation.

"Do you like drawing?" He looked to me, a little confused,

"Yeah, why?"

"Just making conversation... What do you like drawing?"

He shrugged, "Anything I guess, nothing I particularly prefer to draw; what about you?"

"I like drawing landscapes, and animals, people to, usually all three at once." He smiled,

"I'd like to see one of your drawings, you're probably way better than me." I laughed

"I doubt it, I fail at drawing faces and hands and many other features."

"Come on, you're probably not that bad."

We went on taking about various drawing techniques for a while, but I then saw that it was getting dark... well, darker.

"You think maybe we should settle for the night?" I asked as I nearly tripped on yet another tree root,

"Ya, I think so..." He looked around, and spotted a nice big tree with lots of soft moss growing on the ground by it. "That's convenient; I'll find some fire wood, you can get a spot ready." I nodded and he walked off into the forest a bit, while I set up the blankets, and cleared a spot for the fire. I took out the sketch pad that Aria let me take, and did my best to try and finish the drawing I had started in the last bit of light filtering through the tree's. Vio came back, arms full of firewood, and started a fire. I moved closer to the fire so I could see what I was drawing, and erased a few things, doing them over again. Vio sat beside me and watched me draw.

"You're way better than you think you are." I blushed, as I don't normally do,

"Thanks, but this is not my best... this is." I flipped over the page to reveal a pencil sketch of the view from the mountain that I drew one night while on watch. He stared at it for a second, admiring my artwork. It was indeed one of my best drawings; even though I did it while half asleep.

"I could never draw as well as you do; this looks just like the view, down to the last detail." I handed him the sketch pad and the pencil,

"You try and draw something."

He took the pencil and pad, stared at the paper and then back to me.

"I don't know what to draw."

I thought for a moment, "Just draw something that you like, or something you can reference."

He seemed to get an idea, and he turned back to the paper and started drawing something. I started on dinner, and while I was doing so, I caught him looking at me a few times; at the time, I did not know why, so I just ignored it, and continued to cook our dinner. I was making chilli with the last of our vegetables, as most were about to go bad; I had taken out the various spices that I brought and added little bits as it cooked. When the chilli was finished, I poured some into a bowl and put in front of Vio, who was just finishing his picture. He put down the pencil and picked up the bowl.

"I finished if you want to look." He started eating the chilli, and I took the sketch pad from his lap. I looked and I saw that he had drawing me; not just a sketch either, it could have been a photo if it wasn't in pencil. It depicted me, leaning over the chilli pot adding spices. I stared at it in awe, _He most definitely likes me…_

"You are amazing... where did you learn to draw like this?"

I saw that he was blushing, "I've never drawn like that before, cause I guess I've never been inspired like that before." I put down the drawing, and grabbed a bowl for myself. I slid my blankets closer to Vio's, and wrapped a blanket around myself. We ate in silence, as the forest around us got darker. Soon the forest around us was pitch black, except for the little circle of light from our fire. I packed up our dishes and added more wood to the fire.

"I'll take the first watch, you sleep." I nodded sleepily, and curled up in my blankets. I heard him take the sketch pad back, and start drawing again; I was going to ask what he was drawing, but I was already asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I was woken up in the middle of the night by Vio,

"Can you watch, I'm tired." I yawned and nodded, and he lay down, and was instantly asleep. I noticed that my leg was feeling way better; I checked it over, and found it to be completely healed, _delayed reaction from the fruit I guess._ I threw some more wood on the fire, and took up the sketch pad. I glanced at what he was drawing, and saw yet another spitting image of myself, but sleeping. I flipped the page and started to draw the fire, down to the last detail, which was hard to do, as it was always changing, so I gave up on referencing and simply drew a fire. I kept adding details until the sun came up. I put it away, and grabbed a peach out of my bag, and looked to Vio's sleeping figure. My leg was all better, and I was feeling quite mischievous. I finished my fruit, and hurled the pit away; I quickly and silently packed everything up. Then I put both mine and Vio's bag over my shoulder, then whipped Vio's blankets away, stuffed it in my bag, and scurried up a tree. He almost panicked for a second, then he notices me in the tree.

"I see your leg's better today."

"Ya, much, as you can plainly see." I stared down on him mockingly "What's up?"

"Ok, come on down." I climbed to a lower branch and hung upside down in front of him, so we were level.

"Well if you want this," I let his bag hang down, "You'll have to come get it. He smiled and I climbed back up into the tree, waiting and watching in the higher branches. He started to climb the tree like it was nothing, and he was soon level with me.

"K, I'm here, give it back now." I smiled,

"You'll have to catch me first," and I scrambled away. He followed, but I was only just too fast. I climbed across to another tree, and he followed. This went on for a while, and for the first time in weeks, I was actually having fun, almost carefree. When I finally got tired, I stopped and sat at the base of a branch. He settled on the branch next to me, and we rested for a minute. I took his bag off my shoulders and handed it to him, "You caught me." He slung it over his shoulders, and dug around for the map,

"Where are we now?" I shrugged and climbed up to see. From the spot we were at, you could really start to see how enormous the mountain was. I climbed down back beside Vio,

"We will be at the mountain within the hour, let's go and see if anyone else it there yet." We climbed back to the ground and walked on. After about twenty minutes, I heard people talking. I looked to Vio, and we started running towards it. Then the tree's opened up into a clearing, where everyone else was waiting.

"You guys finally made it!" Aria gathered up her things and shoved them in her bag. "So we can go now! Let's go!" I looked at Shadow,

"She's been so bored all day." I nodded; I knew how she got when she was bored; she got all impatient, and would jump to do anything less boring.

We started painstakingly scaling the side of the mountain on the step path, it was a good thing my leg was better for that. Link came up beside me on a wider part of the path,

"Your leg seems better."

"Ya, delayed reaction of the fruit I guess." I said, as I climbed up onto yet another ledge, "Anyways, I'm good now."

We continued climbing for an hour; nothing really eventful happened, except climbing up the step path and occasionally scrambling up a ledge, until we finally came to a flat rest area. I dragged myself up, and collapsed to the ground, too tired for words; everyone else did the same.

"We… should've… taken… it… slower…" Shadow gasped out, taking a swig of water, and handing the bottle to Aria. I could tell something had happened between them, but I couldn't tell what. I made a note to ask Aria later, and explored the expanse. It seemed to be a dead end; I saw a light out of the corner of my eye, and saw that the Triforce on my hand was glowing! All of a sudden I knew what do; I put my hand on the cliffside and closed my eyes. I felt a flow of magic go through my hand, and then, where there used to be solid rock, there was a tunnel. I stared at it in surprise, and looked back to the others,

"Did you see that? Holy crap I'm magical! Holy crap holy crap!" I took a deep breath, "Sorry, it's just exciting… ya…" Link was the only person just sitting there, like it was normal.

"Power of the Triforce, it does that." He pointed to the new tunnel, "That I'm guessing is the entrance to Ganondorf's lair, I think we should rest and eat before entering." Blue nodded and dug through his bag and gave everyone some food. When we finished eating, I got Aria to hold up a blanket so no one would see me while I changed into my Sheik outfit. When I finished, complete with the scarf around the face, Aria folded up the blanket, and Red, Blue, and Vio's jaws dropped. I glared at them,

"What are you looking at?" They looked away; I could see they felt awkward.

"It's just... you look like a guy..." I sighed and I stepped over to the tunnel;

"That's kinda the point. Well, let's go then." I walked into the tunnel, and saw the walls were lined with torches, that lit when I stepped in the tunnel. _They're expecting us..._ I drew my glaive and continued on the narrow tunnel, the rest following; for some reason, it was really cold in the tunnel, so cold, I could see my breath, I felt bad for the others who weren't in full body suits. I looked up and saw that there were rafters above us, it gave me an idea, I turned around, and pointed upwards

"I'll climb up there and cover you, you go on." Red nodded, and took the lead in my place; I started scaling the wall, which was not that hard as it had so many handholds. I finally came within reach of the rafters, and scrambled up onto one; they were about a foot wide, which was good, because I had to keep jumping from one to the other to keep up.

They carried on, with me following above, until the tunnel opened up into a large circular room; the walls and floor were bare, except for a tapestry bearing the Gerudo crest above Ganondorf, who sitting in a rather ornate throne at the back of the room, with Vaati and Vica on either side of him, and Vaati had his hat back. I climbed up onto the higher rafters, and sat on one right above the center of the room. I settled on a plank above the middle of the room, and the others entered normally, and a stone door appeared behind them, where the tunnel once was. Ganondorf was a Gerudo, but he didn't look like one, first, he had green skin, which was weird; second, there was a gem on his forehead, even weirder. Ganondorf was wearing sort of dark armour, mostly covered by his dark patterned cloak. He stood up, and walked towards them, wearing an evil expression.

He stopped in front of them, about a foot away, "So you have come, good for you in making it, it's too bad your reward is death." He drew a long twisted sword from his belt, and it was frickin on FIRE. He brandished it confidently, nearly setting his cloak on fire.

Aria rolled her eyes, "At least it's better than your spelling."

_Oh snap!_ Aria stared at Ganondorf definitively, "I mean really, proof reading is a very useful skill, you should use it." Ganondorf scowled, and stepped closer to her, and Shadow drew his sword, and intercepted; Ganondorf stepped back in surprize and smiled,

"It seems that Shadow here, has a thing for the princess!" he laughed, while Shadow stayed between him and Aria. Vaati looked to away from Vica, who he was just talking to, and smiled, "Trying the same ruse are you? Ganondorf, I'll be a good minion and tell you, that is actually-"

"Shut up, I don't need your help;" he spat, not even looking back, "I'll deal with these people."

Vaati obliged, and sat on the armrest of the throne, and began speaking with Vica once more. He glanced upwards and noticed me; I froze and waited for him to give me away, but instead he chuckled and gave me a thumbs up. _So much for a good loyal minion. _I could tell he was waiting for us to beat him, so he could take over; I had to admit, it was a good plan. Link then drew his sword to, and walked right up to Ganondorf, fearless.

"I believe this fight would be between you and me, you can leave them out of it." Ganondorf met his glare,

"Oh how right you are," Ganondorf gestured to Vaati, who lazily clapped his hands twice, and iron bars appeared between Link and the others, isolating Ganondorf and Link... but he didn't trap me; I readied my glaive, just in case, everyone else prepared themselves too, with bows and arrows, bombs, and bombchus. Link swung at Ganondorf. Ganondorf jumped back and turned invisible. Link did a spin attack in that direction, and hit something, then Ganondorf appeared again and smacked Link against a wall. This went on for a bit, with everyone else trying to use their projectiles until they ran out. Then one time, Link didn't get back up fast enough; Ganondorf threw him into a corner, and aimed the sword at his throat,

"Some hero you are, failing to save even yourself, and now all of Hyrule will fall, starting with you." As he drew back to strike, I threw my bag down to the ground, to draw his attention. It hit the ground with a soft thunk; Ganondorf spun around confusedly, and looked around for the culprit; I laughed and he looked up at me, as I jumped to a closer rafter. I waved at him mockingly, and sat back on the beam, I made sure to use a lower tone of voice, and gazed around the room casually as I spoke,

"Some villain you are, failing to see that someone got past your defences, not to mention failing to realize that she," I pointed to Aria, "isn't the princess... if you had listened to Vaati you would know that, but you didn't, cause _you_, are a stupid overlord, who can't spell to save his life." Stood up and pulled out my glaive as Ganondorf stood below fuming, seemingly unable to do anything.

All of a sudden, Ganondorf rose up from the ground, and stood on the rafters in front of me, _Oh shit,_ I jumped back to another beam, and readied my glaive. He was about two feet taller than me, but I looked him straight in the eye, and said,

"Fancy tricks will get you nowhere Ganon-_dork_." He let out a furious battle cry, and swung at my head; I dodged easily, and jumped away to other beams. We battled on for a while, sorta, with me jumping around on the rafters, and him trying to hit me. I never dealt any blows, as I knew it would do me no good without a magically infused blade. Once, I chanced it, and flew by him, cutting open his arm. To my surprize, it actually hart him, and it didn't seem to be healing. I figured that the fact that it was a Sheikah weapon, made it powerful enough to hurt him. I did this a few more times, slicing at his legs, catching the back of his knee once; he didn't fall, but he didn't move around after that. Soon, he was covered with cuts, and couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, as I was jumping for another attack, I was hit square in the chest with a fire ball. I pushed me back of the rafters, and as I fell, I heard Vio scream my name, and Ganondorf triumphant cry. I hit the ground with enough force to knock me out, I managed to stay conscious; but my hearing was gone. I was also aware that I could not move, and it pained me to breathe; in fact, I was in pain all over anyways. I kept my eyes open, afraid that if I closed them I would die. I saw Vio come running to my side. _When did the bars go away? _I felt Ganondorf smash down beside me; Vio pulled me in towards him, and it hurt for him to even touch me. I tried to speak, and although I couldn't hear myself, I knew I had at least tried to say, 'Leave me, save yourself'. Vio didn't move. I stared into his eyes, thinking it was at the very least a good way to die, defending your kingdom from evil, a noble death. I was suddenly aware of someone jumping over me and meeting Ganondorf's blade with her own, _Aria._ Vio carried me away from the battle as Aria faced the now weakened Ganondorf. Link, Blue, and Red jumped in to help, and Ganondorf didn't stand a chance, he was visibly overwhelmed. I could hardly focus on the fight, and my vision was starting to blur. Vio had pulled the scarf from my face so I could breathe easier, and was searching through his bag for something to help, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Alas he could find nothing to help, and could merely stare as my life slowly drained away.


	13. Chapter 13

While everyone fought, I could feel something keeping me alive, I could not tell what it was, or whether it was good or not, but I wasn't about to fight it. The fight had ended, and Aria was leaning over me, tears in her eyes. She was saying something, but I still could not hear her. Suddenly, Vaati's hand was on Arias shoulder; she looked up angrily, but then her expression softened, and she backed away, as did Vio. I had no idea what he was going to do, but it wasn't like I could do anything about it. Vaati knelt by my side, and muttered something, and laid his hand on my forehead. A rush of magic flowed through me, and I felt warm all over. He took his hand away, and I realized I was completely healed. I sat up, and took a deep breath. I looked to Vaati, who was now offering his hand to help me up. I took it and pulled myself up, however, I was still weak, and I nearly fell, but Vio was already at my side, and he caught me. I leant on him, and we walked back to the others. Aria ran forward and hugged me, crying.

"I thought you were dead, Oh thank goddess you're alive!"

I saw that she was bleeding from a gash in her leg, and everyone else was injured to, and Blue was leaning on Red with a sprained ankle. I assured Aria that I was now fine, and I turned back to Vaati, who was now sitting in Ganondorf's throne.

"Thank you, for saving my life." He shook it off, as if it was no big deal,

"Well, you finally helped me achieve a position, which is all I really wanted, so I guess we're even." He closed his eyes, and took on a Gerudo form, "Ganondorf left me second in charge before you got here, so I'm in charge." He sat back in his throne, and Vica came over to us, and looked at Aria,

"Look, I'm sorry about before, I just overreacted. I regret what I did, and I hope we can still be friends." Aria smiled,

"Of course, I forgive you." Vica smiled and ran back to Vaati,

"Vaati, I think opening the portal would be a good idea." Vaati waved his hand, and a gold light appeared in the ground in front of me. I quickly ran and grabbed my abandoned bag, and I realized that Ganondorf was completely gone.

"Where'd Ganondorf go anyways?" Vaati spoke up,

"That was my doing; I can't stand rotting corpses in the throne room." Vica giggled, and I ran back to the light. Red, Blue, and Link had already gone through, and me and Vio were next. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in, as we were transported to… my terrace? I looked at all the people below, they were waiting for Zelda. I pulled the other scarf off my head, and let my hair out of the braid. The crowd gasped, and I turned back to them,

"Ganondorf is dead, so now, we can celebrate without worry!" A tremendous cheer went up from the crowd, and I heard Aria and Shadow appear behind me, and I turned to see the rest were there to,

Aria smiled, "I say we get cleaned up, and join the party!"

Once we were all cleaned up, and dressed in clean clothes, (Red, Blue, and Vio all got spare tunics from the castle seamstress.) Vio had grabbed a dark blue lose shirt, and some brown capri's, and I threw on a pale purple long sleeved, full length dress, with my fancy belt of course. I finally made it down to the front room where Vio was waiting; everyone else had already left before us. We headed out to join the festivities, and found the party in full swing, with a band cheerfully playing somewhere over the crowd, and everyone was dancing together; Vio didn't really want to dance, but I dragged him into it. After a while of enjoying the party, Vio pulled me away from the crowds, and we went for a walk in the castle garden.

"So, why'd you take me here?" I asked as we walked along the path through the rosebushes.

"Just to get away from the crowd." I blushed, which as you know, is rare for me. We came across the bench that I sat in with Link the second day we were there. He took my hand and led me over to it. We sat and I gazed at the stars that were appearing in the sky. I looked back at Vio, and saw that he had something in his hand, and he held out a longish box,

"For you, I got it in the market before you came down from your room." I took the box and opened it; inside was a beautiful silver chain with a purple diamond charm.

"It's perfect, thank you." He blushed,

"I was nothing really, just…" I pulled him closer, and gently kissed him. He said nothing and just stared at me,

"I… um…" I smiled, and took his hand again,

"Let's go find the others; they'll be looking for us." We walked from the garden, and back into town. The party had died down now, and only a few villagers were still drunkenly celebrating. We quickly found everyone else, and when back to the castle. Once there, I got the guards to lead Vio, Red, and Blue to rooms in my tower, and as they did, Aria came up beside me,

"Where'd you get that necklace?" I blushed,

"Vio took me to the gardens and gave it to me…"

Aria's eyes widened, "Oh, mygosh, I want details! Come on, tell me!" I told her what had happened, and she stared at me for a second. "Oh my gosh no way! I knew it, you guys are _perfect _for each other!" I made it up to my room, and Aria left to go to bed; I opened my door, to find my room all cleaned up. It was as if every time I leave the room, it cleans itself. I threw on my pyjamas, and sank into my bed; however I could not sleep, even after all the events of the day. I lay there in my bed, waiting for sleep to come, but I just wasn't tired. Then I heard a knock at my door,

"Come in." The door opened, and Vio stepped in holding a lantern, and something else.

"I found something while sorting through my bag," He held out an ornate hand mirror; I took it and looked it over, the mirror part was tinged purple,

"What does it do?"

"It's a magic mirror that I forgot I had, you can talk to anyone in any realm with it." At this I lit up like a pile of dry tinder,

"Really! How do I use it?" He sat down beside me,

"Just say the person's name, and they will show up in the mirror, and you in theirs, and if they aren't near a mirror, you will appear to them as a purple smoky figure" I took a deep breath, and looked into the mirror,

"April Jensen." The mirror swirled, and I found myself looking into my mother's eyes; she looked horrible, like she had been crying for days. She stared at me in disbelief,

"Is this another hallucination, or is it really you?" I smiled, almost crying myself,

"No, it's really me."

She almost completely freaked, "Well where are you! And how are you in the mirror? Is Aria with you?" I couldn't help smiling; I hadn't seen her in over a month.

"Yes, she is, everything is fine, go get Dad, I'll explain when you're both here." She still seemed bewildered, but she nodded and left the room. When she came back, Dad was with her and he stared at me in disbelief,

"Danni, so it's true… What are you wearing? Where are you" and so, I explained everything to them; from first appearing in Hyrule, to defeating Ganondorf. While I spoke, they simply stood motionless the whole time, listening; and Vio did to. When I had finished, my Mom was speechless, but my Dad just seemed worried,

"You really did all that?" I nodded solemnly, and he went on, "Will you be able to come back?" I shook my head,

"Sadly no, but you don't have to worry, I have lots of people to protect me." I turned the mirror to Vio, "This is Vio, the one I told you about,"

Vio waved nervously, "Hi." I turned the mirror back to me,

"I can get Aria tomorrow to, and you can get it from her, it all happened; and you mustn't tell anyone about this, Hyrule must stay a secret from your world." They both nodded, almost crying,

"Take care, and know, that even though we aren't related, we still think of you as our daughter."

Now I was on the brink of tears, "Love you, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye!" and the image vanished. I put the mirror on my nightstand, and Vio stood to leave,

"See you tomorrow." And he walked out, closing the door behind him. I sighed any lay back on my pillow; everything was finally worked out.


	14. Chapter 14

"_Zelda?"_ I sat up in my bed, and I heard again, "Zelda, come on, get up, Aria and Shadow are waiting for us!" I got out of bed, and hastily got dressed. I opened the door as I was brushing my hair,

"Hey Vio, are the kids up yet?" my two kids, Jade and Rymer, aged 4 and 2, came racing in my room from behind Vio,

"Come on mommy! I wanna play with Saura!" Jade was pulling on my dress, urging me out the door,

"Ok, ok, I'm coming, you kids go with daddy, I'll be along." The kids ran out the door to the foyer, me and Vio close behind. We made it down, and saw Shadow and Aria waiting for us; they had long since moved out of the castle, and now lived just outside the castle in the village. Saura, who was 4, was already playing around with Jade, while her twin, Tyson, was sitting beside Aria playing with a little toy with Rymer. Aria was holding little Syranne, who was only 2 years old.

"What took you so long! We've been waiting!" I sighed,

"When you work all day six days a week, it wears on you; having two kids doesn't help either." We sat in the hearth room to catch up as we did every week.

"So, have you seen Red or Blue lately? I thought they would be back by now." Shadow asked, Red and Blue had become frequent travelers, and last we heard, they were in Gerudo desert. Vio sat back in his chair,

"I spoke with them last night via mirror, they had to stay in the valley an extra day because of a sandstorm, but they should be back soon enough."

"Hey, how late are we?" Link walked in with Malon, who was now about 5 months pregnant.

"Oh, you're not late, we just sat down." Malon was a pretty red head, who seemed to always be humming a tune.

"How've you been doing Malon?" asked Aria

"Oh just fine, we're thinking of moving you know, closer to the castle so we don't have to walk so far, you know?"

Aria looked to the kids, who were all playing tag "Ya, I hear ya, that's why we decided not to live in the seaside town, it's just too far."

I thought for a moment, "Speaking of the sea, whatever happened to Linebeck, I never hear from him anymore."

Link smiled, "He sailed off with _Jolene_" Everyone gasped, except Aria

"You mean the fearsome She-pirate Jolene? I thought she hated him?" Link shrugged,

"I guess she changed her mind, Gerudo women never really made sense to me, especially that chick, I mean, she's a Gerudo who lives at sea, like really." We were interrupted by a Rito entering the room… through the window, she landed in front of me,

"Hey Mira, what's it this time." Mira pulled out a letter and handed it to me,

"From Vaati and Vica; sorry but I must be of, very busy, see you later!" and she flew back out the window. I opened up the letter,

Hi Zelda,

About the council meeting tomorrow, we won't be able to make it as a huge sandstorm just blocked of our pass AGAIN. I am sorry, and we hope to make it next month,

Vaati, Vica

"What is it?" Vio took the letter from me, "Again? This seems to happen almost every other month…"

"What?" Link asked, "Let me guess, they can't make it again."

"Yep… it happens a lot, especially this time of year."

I leant back in my chair, wondering just how long it'll be till the peace is broken once more.


End file.
